Raven's Game 2: Beast Boy's Game
by Will-the-Tankadin
Summary: A whole year has passed since the nameless evil was sealed away, but its not over yet. BB gets sucked into Dark Fall 2. Armed with a time traveling device, BB has to travel back and forth through time to save his soul from the dark...
1. Game Start!

**_READ THIS BEFORE YOU START: _**I have to tell you this now, reader. This is a **_sequel_**. There is a story I've written that comes _before_ this one. Its called "Raven's Game." If you click on my name up there in one of the corners, it should pull up my profile… along with all the stories I've written. You need to read Raven's Game before you read this story! Otherwise, it won't make much sense to you… I don't want confused readers sending me question-filled reviews. Go read the first story first! This is a sequel, and it's starting now!

**Disclaimer**: This story is based off of a PC game, **Dark Fall II: Lights Out**. It's predecessor, _**Dark Fall: The Journal**,_ inspired me to write a Teen Titans fan fiction. I dubbed it _Raven's Game_. This story goes with the sequel game, to keep things in order. I don't own Teen Titans, Dark Fall: The Journal, or Dark Fall II: Lights Out! ((P.S. The _games_ are in no way connected to each other. You could play the second one and enjoy it just as much without playing the first one. It's just the same shadow… _thing_, that we're talking about here. The 'Dark Fall' games are made by The Adventure Company, in case anyone wants to buy find it. I inspired like a dozen people to go buy the first Dark Fall Game. XD)) Now, on with the show!

**P.S.** Instead of this taking place in the ninety year-old lighthouse, its gonna be Titan's Tower, n'kay? I just want it all to make sense to my readers.

**P.P.S.** I dedicate this to "Tattooed Goddess," "Gladcease," "Nevermore the Raven," and "Raven with Emotion." They've been my loyal fans from the start. This one is for you, guys! Even if I spelled your names wrong! _My bad_! LOL!

* * *

Beast Boy's Game

Part 1: **_Game Start!_**

Beast boy mumbled incoherently, sitting up in bed. It was seven in the morning, his digital clock said. He usually didn't get up until nine, unless there was combat practice. But today was special to him, not a combat practice day. Sighing and standing, he rotated his torso until he heard the regular number of popping bones go off. Looking at himself in the mirror, he posed a few times to make himself feel manly. Dressing and fighting a particularly stubborn cowlick with a comb… he was ready to start the day. Smiling at his reflection, he exited his room.

He was off to see _her_. She would be the only one awake at this hour, anyway. She'd be by the window in the common room, hovering serenely in the air… meditating. He stepped into the elevator, taking a trip down memory lane as he did so. He pushed the button that would take him to the common room, then folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

_A whole year, it had been. _A whole year as of _today_. The others had marked it off as another of their adventures, and had mostly forgotten about it. But not him. Him, _or_ _her_. They'd stared into the very face of darkness, together. The nameless shadow of evil, the ageless consumer of souls. Thousands of whispers that followed it around, warning others of its presence… But, they'd won. Together, as a team. They'd built another seal and locked it away with the twelve ancient symbols and the lyrics that matched them.

Beast Boy heaved a sigh, feeling what he had hidden in his pocket. The object… it was very special to him, and soon for her as well. He'd gotten it about a month ago, but he was ready to show it to her now. It was perfect. None of the others were awake yet. It would just be the two of them for an hour or so. Robin usually didn't appear until about eight, and he was only beaten by Raven on 'getting up times.'

The elevator doors opened quietly, and he stepped out. Sure enough, there she was. Hovering in the lotus position, softly chanting. _Raven_. A soft smile and a light blush on his cheeks, Beast Boy approached her. "Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…" she mumbled softly. Her hood was back, which was a rarity to him. She usually had it up unless she was on the roof meditation. That was one of the little details he'd come to notice about her. But today, her hood was down. He could look at her hair… her closed eyes… her peaceful face. Cautiously approaching Raven, Beast Boy reached for her. A year or so ago, he would've simply shouted her name to wake her from meditation. But, things were different now.

His hand gently rested on her shoulder as he stood before her. Her chanting slowed and then stopped. Her astral body was returning from the upper plane, he could see. Her chakra glittered slightly, and her eyes slowly opened. The pools of royal purple looked at him with dashing intelligence, a sort of look he could never get tired of. "Good morning." He whispered as though they were in a library. A tiny smile found her face, and his heart swelled.

"Morning." She said, her eyes narrowing in amusement. "What's the occasion, being up so early?" He let go of her as her legs unfolded to support her weight on the ground.

"You know what day it is." Beast Boy said quietly. She nodded, knowing what he meant. A year ago _today_… they'd beaten that _thing_. There was a long silence as the two of them sat on the couch together. He knew Raven was only comfortable with intimacy when no one else was around. He'd learned that over their months of being an 'item.' The others knew without a doubt they were a couple, but they were nowhere _near_ as obvious as Robin and Starfire. Beast could count the number of times he'd kissed Raven on his hands, but he remembered each time vividly. And, much to his happiness, their very first kiss had been on her _bed_.

Raven leaned on him and he put an arm around her. They sat in silence, watching the sun come up. She let her head fall on his shoulder, holding her hand in his. They'd shared a quiet, intimate relationship over the past year. Not even the newspapers knew about it, though they had no problem gossiping over Robin and Starfire. (Cyborg, although he tried to hide it, seemed to have a thing for Jinx lately… there was no telling where that would go, her being a mercenary and all…) Raven was happy with her catch, though. She didn't have to tell the world… it was _her_ business.

They drowsed over the new day in the warmth of the sun streaming in the window. Listening to each other breathe, looking at each other out of the corner of their eyes. "Penny for your thoughts?" Beast Boy asked softly, looking over at her.

"Never thought it would be you I'd end up with." Raven said bluntly. "If someone told me about this a year ago, I wouldn't have believed them." She looked over at him. He looked rather hurt at her words, but she quickly made up for it. "But, here we are today." She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. He flushed happily, butterflies in his stomach. The dark girl smiled mysteriously, the way that always made him smile back. He swore that her cloak had been a lighter shade of blue lately… but he hadn't said anything. He had theorized that she was close… _so very close…_ to finally being able to wear _white_ again. Raven wearing white would've been the greatest joy in her life and his.

"I got you something." He said, reaching into his pocket. Raven watched him struggle for a moment. It was hard to get anything out of his pocket when he was sitting down. She observed with some amusement, shaking her head. He stood and pulled it out, and there was a flash of gold in the morning sun.

"_Ohh_…" Raven whispered, awed by what she saw. It was _beautiful_. A golden pocket watch dangled from a chain in front of her. A black piece of metal in the shape of a raven was embedded on the front, and the initials **_R_** and **_BB_** were on the back. A twinge of red touched her cheeks, and she leaned forward. It spun lazily in front of her, and she cupped her hands as he lowered it into them. "_Beautiful_…" she breathed, opening it.

Inside, opposite to the clock itself, was a picture of the two of them. Beast Boy had insisted they take one together a few months ago. So, they'd met at a secluded spot and done so with a digital camera. They hadn't dared to go to a professional photographer, or it might've leaked to the newspaper. He'd brought her copies of it later on, but _this_… in the photo, they were sitting on a rock in a forest. His arm was around her, and her hood was down. A small smile was on her face, and a big grin plastered on his. A memorable day, it was…

"Happy Anniversary." He whispered in her ear, sitting next to her. He kissed her cheek and she flushed, holding her present to her breast. He smiled at her, drawing romantically close to claim her lips…

"Beast Boy…" Raven flushed deeply, letting him pull her almost into his lap. Their hearts revved up… "_Ah_…" she felt his arm hook around her waist, and she placed both hands on his masculine chest… They were _millimeters_ apart, eyes falling closed…

"Morning." It was Robin! The two of them practically jumped apart, turning and looking at him. "Did I _interrupt_ something?" he asked, looking amused and sleepy at the same time.

"No." Raven said quickly, maybe a little too quickly. Beast Boy's ears wilted as she put her hood up, standing as she did so. "I'm going to the roof." She said. "See you boys later." She swept from the room.

Beast Boy threw Robin a death glare. The boy wonder didn't seem to register it, and turned to make his breakfast. Rolling his eyes and muttering to himself, Beast Boy went to get the mail. "Stupid Robin and his stupid interruptions and his stupid… _stupidity_…" he muttered, squatting at the door. Their actual mailbox was way across the bay, at the post office. Each Titan had a mailbox for fan mail, and then there was a main one for the five of them together. That was for magazines, packages and so on. But then, all that mail was sent through a vacuum tube, under the whole Jump City bay, and dropped at their front door. It was a lot for just mail but hey, they were super heroes. They were allowed to have cool stuff like that. Beast Boy gathered up the pile of mail as best he could, flipping through it to see if there was anything for him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It writhed in its prison, shrieking and twisting and clawing at nothing. Its prison was absolute. The twelve magical symbols flew around it in unison, hanging in the air like a projection from which there was no origon. A whole year it had been sealed away.**

**After 4,500 years of imprisonment it had been set free by a pair of mortals. But, those very same mortals had sealed it up again in a matter of days. It was infuriated, and fought its bonds constantly. Trapped in the well, down the hall, beyond the seal, under the building called 'Titans Tower.' Working its shadowy tendrils in what little space it had to call home, it seethed silently. Its red eyes flashed in easy patterns, thousands of whispers around it. All the souls it had taken. All the people it had devoured. How was it to be free again…? How long would it have to _wait_ before another fool mortal set it free? **

**The new seal was strong, unbreakable from its own side. The twelve symbols along with some fresh Azar magic, coursed through it. How in all of eternity would it get free…? That thought sparked an idea in its head. Yes…. Yes. That would work. It would be free… in no time at all. Yes… it had all the time in the world.**

**_BUT, RIGHT NOW IT WAS TIME TO PLAY A GAME._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm?" Beast Boy found a manila envelope addressed to no one. It was one of those fancy ones that had bubble-wrap built into it to keep the contents safe. His brow furrowing, he pulled it out of the stack and flipped through the rest. "Oh hey… one for Raven." He picked that one out of the stack too. He could use that as an excuse to go see her on the roof. Going to the common room only briefly to put the rest of the mail on the counter, he went to the top floor. He emerged onto the roof finding her not meditating, but looking out over the city. "Raven, mail for you." he called. She turned in surprise as he came closer. She hadn't heard him coming. "Here you go." He gave her the envelope with a smile. Sitting down on the edge of the roof with her, he fiddled with his own while she opened hers.

"It's from those kids at the orphanage we saved last week." Raven mumbled. The Titans had saved a bunch of kids about a week ago from the villain Cardiac. The letter was written in red crayon, with mis-spellings all over the place. "Another thank you letter, it looks like." She unfolded a big drawing of all five Titans. It was pretty well done for an five year-old, who had signed her name at the bottom. The whole thing in was done in sloppy crayon, but you could tell who everyone was. Robin was way too tall, and one of Starfire's hands had only four fingers. Beast Boy's hair was straight up like a flat top, and Cyborg was drawn in blocks. Raven was also there, drawn only with a black crayon. Her chakra gem was as big as a baseball, and that got a chuckle out of her. Little kids were funny, now and then.

Beast Boy was opening his own mail while she was reading hers. There was no return address, and all it really said was **_To: Titan's Tower. _**It was strange, spidery writing, but whatever. Anything that wasn't addressed to a specific Titan was free game for all five of them. He pulled it open and tipped it upside down. A CD fell out, glittering in the sunlight. Raven, who was right next to him, hadn't noticed a thing. She was too busy looking at the funny drawing of the team she'd been sent. "Mmm…" Beast Boy mumbled, turning it over. The whole thing was black, and there were no markings on it anywhere. He saw his own reflection on the bottom, then turned it back over. Silver letters spelled LIGHTS OUT for him. Were they there before? He hadn't seen them… He tilted his head in confusion, his pointed ears perking for answers. The same odd handwriting, too. The title made him shiver. What was it?

Raven felt him shudder and looked over. Her pupils shrank in horror and her powers _raged_! "**_NO_**!" she cried, trying to get it away from him.

_Too late._

The disk started spinning due to the presence of Raven's powers, and hovered out of his grasp. Beast Boy threw himself backward in shock as it hovered all by itself. "What's _going on_?"

"Beast Boy it's the _same_ –!" A black vortex was opening beneath her and she froze like a deer on a highway. The green teen lunged at her and knocked her away… _just in time to fall in himself_. "No! **_BEAST BOY_**!" she threw herself forward to follow, but the portal closed just as quickly as it had come. She landed on her shoulder with a grunt of pain. "_No_…**_NOOOO_**!" she pounded the cement painfully, lying there. Windows all over Titan's Tower exploded, waking anyone who already wasn't. Furniture tumped over, books jumped off of shelves, lightbulbs shorted out, dishes shattered, appliances went crazy, and the T-car's rear-view mirror cracked. **_He was gone_**! "_Not again_……" Tears started in her eyes. She could hear the others coming to her way. _God,_ it was starting again. But this time…

…_it was Beast Boy's game._

* * *

_Dum… dum… **DUUUUUM**! I hope you enjoyed the first part of the story, ya'll! So, Beast Boy has fallen into the game. What will happen to him? What horrors will he face? What will Raven and the others do to get him back…? It continues next time on **Beast Boy's Game**! See you in part two, "Check the Seal!" I've already put it up, so go see it!_


	2. Check the Seal

_Hello again! It's time to read part 2 of "**Beast Boy's Game**!" I'll remind you again that this is a **sequel**, and to read the story before this if you want it to make any sense. Anyway. there may be a bit more humor in this one since its Beast Boy… but I'll still try to keep my best to keep it serious. Okay? Okay! Now, on with the story! I don't own Teen Titans…_

* * *

Beast Boy's Game

Part 2: **_Check the Seal_**

Beast Boy screamed in absolute terror, falling through an endless blackness. He tumbled head over heels over… and over… and over again! The darkness smothered him, and he curled into the fetal position as he prayed for his very soul. "_Oomph_!" he landed. Rubbing his sore behind, he sat up. "What the…?" He had landed, more gently than he should've, on a black marble floor. The first thing he noticed was a _word_. It hovered in midair, and he couldn't see a projector anywhere…

NAME:

There was a little blinking underscore after the word, as though it were waiting for a response. He approached and tried to touch it. His hand passed through the word, but he didn't feel anything. It was simply there. It was the only source of light too. If it said more, maybe it would grow brighter. "Beast Boy!" he proclaimed.

NAME: BEAST BOY (CONFIRM? Y/N)

He was right, and he could see a little further into the blackness. But, he still couldn't see the end. _Was_ there an end? Did this floor of black marble go on _forever_? Swallowing, he spoke again with a nervous tone. "_Yes_." The lettering disappeared immiediatly, leaving him in darkness. "_Crap_…" he muttered, his plans to see further foiled.

After a few moments, a spotlight turned on behind him. He turned with a cry, but found something he didn't expect. It was…… was that the front door of Titan's Tower?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raven! _What's wrong_!" All three remaining Titans exploded out onto the roof., Robin in the lead. They skidded to a halt, finding her lying there. She was weeping softly, a golden watch clutched in her left hand.

"He's gone." Raven choked as they knelt around her. Cyborg helped her into a sitting position, and she pointed. "It's back… _it's_ _back_!" she cried aloud. The black disk had made its way to the center of the roof. It was hovering there, spinning. With nothing else for her powers to break, Raven's powers became like static electricity. Bolts of black energy went up and down her body, not really going anywhere. The others withdrew a few inches, not wanting it to discharge on _them_.

They turned and went over to the black disk. It spun innocently, hovering there as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Starfire and Cyborg knelt down to get a better look. A starbolt formed on Star's hand, "Should we destroy it to free him?"

"No! He's still in there!" Raven shouted, throwing herself on her feet. "He was sucked in, just like me…" Her voice fell to a whisper. "He's in the game now. Just like I was a year ago…"

"Okay. Let's check the seal." Robin nodded in the direction of the stairwell. "We'll see if that _thing_ got out somehow." Cyborg and Starfire nodded.

They were off, save Raven. She walked and sat Indian-style near the disk. She swallowed aloud and reached to touch it. It sparked dangerously, and she quickly withdrew. "So… you remember me too." She sneered at it. "He'll beat you, y'know. Just like I did last time." She said it with every ounce of venom she had… but she didn't sound too sure of herself. "He'll _win_…" Raven whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy looked around in curiosity. The never-ending dark room was gone. He was at the front door of Titan's Tower. It was broad daylight, too. Nothing looked out of the ordinary that he could see… licking his dry lips, he approached the double-doors. "Uh, dude…? Wasn't I just sucked into a big black portal thingy?" he mumbled, pushing the doors open. "_Hullo_?" he shouted. "Anybody _home_?" the lobby looked right, just as he saw it everyday. Making his way to the elevator, he got it and went up to the common room. The doors hissed open, and what he saw was –!

_Just the way he left it._

No one was in the common room at the moment, but it looked just as it had only minutes ago. "The roof!" He suddenly remembered he'd left Raven behind. Running to the elevator he took it the rest of the way up and dashed up the stairwell. "_Raven_!" He burst out onto the roof, looking for his romantic interest. "…Raven?" he whispered. There was no one there. The roof was completely empty except – hey, what was _that_? Beast Boy went quickly and found _Raven's cloak_ lying in a heap near the center of the roof. "What the –?" He picked it up and found her leotard, shoes, belt, and brooch under it. "Is she _naked_ somewhere?" he wondered wildly. He also found the pocket watch he'd just given her. "Why would she leave _this_ behind? _Clothes_ are weird enough… but I really thought she liked this." he mumbled to himself, picking it up. He brought the cape and cowl to his nose and took a whiff. Yep. It was hers alright. "Hmm…" he looked around, as though someone might be watching him. Then… _he put it on_. The dark purple clashed horribly with his purple and black spandex, but he liked it. Securing the brooch, he looked himself over. "_Neat_…" he smiled. He'd tried on Robin's clothes before, but so had the others. He was the only one to have tried on Raven's cloak… _more than once_! He'd tried to use it and use the force when they'd been sucked into that _Space_ _Trek_ show by Control Freak. But this time he was wearing it _right_. They way _she_ always wore it. "I better go find her and the others. They're probably worried about me…" Enjoying the fact that he had Raven's scent floating around his animal-caliber nose, he exited the roof via the stairwell. "Where would they go to look first…" he suddenly remembered. "The _seal_! If Raven thought I got sucked into the Dark Fall's game, they would've gone to check the _seal_!" He rushed, the cloak billowing behind him.

A few minutes later, he arrived at the cave. Holding his old flashlight-helmet, which he kept for whenever he went down there, he plonked it on his head and flicked the light on. The cave was monstrous, but he didn't have far to go… The light suddenly reflected off of the enormous metal shape.

It was like a coin that had been stood up on its side, then secured with all sorts of restraints. The symbols he'd drawn a year ago were still pulsing with Raven's magic. The date that Cyborg had melted into it was still there. The 'T' Robin had placed at the center was still in residence. All that, and the thousands of _binding symbols_ were still there…

Gulping aloud and looking around, Beast Boy neither saw nor heard anyone. "What the crap…?" he knelt near the left side of the seal. There was a piece of clothing on the ground, bunched up like it had been there only minutes. It was _Starfire's skirt_. Flushing red, he dropped it as though it might bite him. He quickly scanned the cave over again, trying not to look at it. No one was there. Shifting the feminine article with his foot, he saw her top, her belt, her gauntlets… everything she wore everyday. "What's going on…?" he mumbled. He looked closely, and found _Robin's mask_ nearby! His cape and utility belt weren't far, and it didn't take long to find his boots or gloves. "Where _is_ everybody?" They'd left their _clothes_ behind, and vanished? What the hell was going on?

Beast Boy was suddenly feeling very odd about wearing Raven's cloak. It was all that remained of her… trying not to think that way, he looked for signs of Cyborg. But… he couldn't find any. "Oh wait. Cyborg doesn't wear clothes." He rolled his eyes. His metal friend didn't need clothes since most of his body was armor and metal. "This doesn't –"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"–make any sense at all…" Robin said, stroking his chin. "Raven knows for a fact it was the same creature, but…" The seal was still in place, right where they'd left it.

"Scans show it hasn't moved an inch since we put it here." Cyborg said, checking the read-out on his arm. "It's just fine." The three of them looked up at all the symbols and writings and warnings they'd put on the great metal slab. "If it's the same shadow-thing, then it must've found another way out."

"Let _me_ be the judge of that." They all turned to see Raven had arrived. The Titans immiediatly noticed something different about her. Her cloak had vanished. "Yeah, I know." she said, reading their expressions. "I was sitting on the roof, and it disappeared into thin air."

Starfire, who was standing at the left side of seal, tilted her head with worry. "I should hope that the rest of your clothing does not vanish, Raven!" Both boys laughed behind their hands, but Star looked genuinely worried.

"My pocket watch is gone too." She mumbled, looking up at the seal. "It was there… and then it _wasn't_."

"_Pocket watch_?" Cyborg cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Beast Boy gave it to me as a…… a _gift_." She finished lamely. She didn't have the guts to say _anniversary present_, even though they'd been an 'item' for a year. "Let's see what's going on, on the _other_ side." Raven levitated into the air, folding her legs into the lotus position. She assumed the position of meditation. "One sign that I'm in trouble, and shake me awake." The three of them nodded, and she shut her eyes. "Azarath… Metrion… _Zinthos_."

Raven's astral form left her body, disappearing through the seal. Black with a white outline, it flew down the dark hallway. Pausing here and there to check the writings on the hall, it made its way forward. Seeing the shrine up ahead, it slowed down and approached with caution.

"_Aaaaseeeeeooooooraaaaaaseeeeeeth_…"

_It was a semi-circle shaped room, and there was a well in the middle. Green and black mist hovered around it like an oozing, spectral trail. Four columns held the roof up, but looked equally disturbing. Each had a faceless, stone statue leaning out of it. Their arms seemed to be out in offering, a stream of green was spouting lazily from each one. A smokey substance than looked like Starfire's powers in liquid form was coming out of each one. Four bottomless bowls were there, one under each fountain. The columns themselves had hundreds of eye-less faces carved into them, and they all seemed to be staring at her. _

"_Yooooodeeeeeeeeaaaaanooooosh_…."

Just the way Raven remembered it from the last time she'd seen it She looked around cautiously, ready to make her physical body scream and alert the others. Hovering in midair, she approached the well slowly. Thousands of symbols were carved all over it. Happy she'd only needed twelve, she touched the well with both hands…… _leaned over_….

"**_RAAAAAAANAAAAAKAAAAAAAAA_**!"

Raven screamed in mortal terror and the cave shook! Back beyond the seal Starfire grabbed physical body by the shoulders. "_Awaken_, friend!" she shook the pale girl hard. "You are in _danger_!"

Raven's astral body fled at the speed of light, slamming back into its physical one. She cried out and crashed to the ground. Sprawled in an awkward position, she was even paler than normal. Breathing hard, she clutched at her breast with both hands and tried to calm herself. "It's still there…" she mumbled, sitting up. A bead of sweat worked its way down Raven's temple. "It's… _still there_…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys…? _Hello_?" Beast Boy was back in the common room, sitting on the couch. He was trying to contact the others with his T-communicator, but there was no response. As though they weren't _there_. His brow furrowing, he went to the main computer and tried Titans East. "_Nothing_…" he muttered. "That fog's getting' pretty bad…" he looked out over the bay. Jump City wasn't even visible through all the swirling fog. He folded his arms, trying to think. "Where'd they go…?"

Beast Boy thought for a long time, sitting there in silence. He looked up very suddenly, going a rather pasty shade of green. "They didn't go _anywhere_! I'm not at home at _all_!" He staggered to his feet in shock and horror. "I'm in the _game_! It looks just like the tower!" He remembered how Raven had described it to him. The game the Dark Fall had sucked her into had looked just like Titan's Tower. But… it had been all wrecked up. Old and dusty and stuff. "It looks okay though…" he mumbled, clutching his fists as he looked around. "Is that _thing_ here…?" He looked left, then right, as though it would jump out any second. Getting chills and wondering what was going to happen to him, he sat to think. What should he do now? Look for the symbols again? He _remembered_ them all! "I gotcha now! _Lussa_!" he threw out his arms. "_Kars_!" he rambled down the entire list of the twelve magic symbols, then stood dynamically!

_Nothing happened._

Standing in silence, he went a little pink in the cheeks and sat down again. "Well, it was worth a shot…" he mumbled. "What do I do _now_…?" he held his chin in his palm, leaning forward and resting his elbow in his knee.

His eyebrows tilted upwards, and he frowned softly. Taking out the pocket-watch he'd picked up, he popped it open. The watch hadn't been wound yet, so it was no use for telling the time, but… _the_ _picture_… "Raven…" he mumbled softly. "What did you do when you first got here?" he whispered to the picture as though it were her he was talking to. Snapping it closed at last, he stood. "Well… don't worry! I'll figure it out! I'll get back just like you did!"

The entire room went dark very suddenly. Clouds billowed on the horizon, and lightning played across the sky. A pair of gaint eyes stared at Beast Boy from the horizon, and he stared back in mortal terror. The eyes narrowed in… amusement? _Anger_? He didn't know. Flashes of light and rolls of thunder rocked the tower, and Beast Boy was thrown off of his feet. It started pouring down rain, beating against the windows of the common room. He watched them beat harder and harder against it, and he suddenly saw it was becoming _hail_.

**_ICICLE!_**

He threw himself out of the way as a twelve-inch icicle pierced the glass and speared into the floor where he'd just been. "**_Holy shi_** –!" he didn't have time to finish cursing, because a barrage of them were coming! He staggered to his feet and it was like Indiana Jones running down the hall of booby traps. Razor-sharp icicles broke the windows apart, spearing into the carpet, furniture, counter, TV, and everything else. Beast Boy yelled and swore and staggered as he ran for his life!

_An icicle struck the back of his leg, tearing the spandex and drawing blood._

Beast Boy cried out in pain, falling forward. Clutching his leg he turned just in time to see a rain of them come right for him. "_Raven_…" he whispered, the fear growing in his eyes.

* * *

_That's all for now, ya'll! Be sure to stay tuned for the next part of **Beast Boy's Game**! It's coming soon, so make sure and come back soon, n'kay? So… Beast Boy has found the tower just about the way it was in the real world? Why were his friend's clothes left behind? They're still safe and sound in the real world, and the creature is still sealed away… then how is it all **happening**? We'll find out more next time! See ya soon! _


	3. Diary of a Blackbird

_Here's part three of Beast Boy's Game! I hope you guys are having as much fun reading this as I am writing it, because I'm havin' a blast! Ahem… Please remember that I don't own Teen Titans, or Dark Fall. This fan fiction is for my amusement and not for profit or any sort of gain. Anyway, on with the show…

* * *

_

Beast Boy's Game

Part 3: **_Diary_**

Raven sighed, staring into her tea mug. She'd been drooping for the past hour, despite everything Starfire had tried. Sitting at the kitchen table, Raven tried to ignore her as best she could. "Surely there is something I could do to calm your depression, friend Raven…?" Starfire hovered nearby, looking concerned.

Robin had ordered Raven to sit at the table and try to calm down. Her powers had wrecked most of the tower, and it would take some time to repair it all. Cyborg went by, in the hall, with the vacuum. Robin had just finished cleaning up all the shards of dishes, tossing them in the trash. Starfire, however, had elected to comfort her friend as best she could. "Mmm…" Raven said neutrally, though her eyes portrayed her worry. Beast Boy was in there, all alone, facing God knows what in the darkness. Even now, the Dark Fall probably had him… Raven's mug cracked and Starfire flinched.

"Perhaps a physical rendition of affection?" Starfire was standing behind her, and gripped her shoulders gently. As though a massage could make her feel better… Raven rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything as the redhead's hands ran across the muscles between her neck and shoulders.

"Thanks Star…" Raven stood. "But I'm going to go wait for him." She rose, phasing through the ceiling. Starfire let out a wordless, girlish sound of concern for her friend. A sort of concerned whine that dated back thousands of years… the kind a dog makes when his master is injured. Raven emerged onto the roof, sitting Indian-style near the spinning disk. He was in there… fighting the darkness… she sat on the cement, not daring to use her powers to levitate. She was holding them back as best she could as it was…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The common room was covered with deadly icicles. They'd rained in like a thousand death sentences, each ready to claim a life and pierce a heart. A splatter of blood was on the carpet, and one of them was stained a pinkish-red. The eyes had vanished from the sky, and all was quiet.

A green, Galapagos turtle lay there, curled into its shell as tightly as it could. The Galapagos turtle is one of the heaviest, most well-armored creatures on the **_planet_**. Weighing in at near 800 pounds, it's a living _tank_. That's what Beast Boy had transformed into. His impeccable knowledge of animals had saved his life. Slowly… _slowly_… he emerged from his shell and looked around. The waist-high turtle shifted its head one way, then the other.

Transforming back into his humanoid form, he staggered to the couch. Ripping a few icicles out of the fabric, he clutched at the back of his leg. One of those icicles had clipped him pretty good, he saw. The hundreds of thousands of them lay all around him. He looked around in a mix of horror and wonder. There were countless speared into the carpet. The loveseat where Raven usually sat to read was a pin cushion of them. The Gamestation was broken into countless pieces. The windows were shattered, the pieces strewn across the floor.

Beast Boy shivered, trying not to look at them. Breaking the blunt end of one icicle, he gritted his teeth and pressed it to his wound. He whimpered softly, but soon the whole thing went numb with cold. Having gotten the desired effect, he reached and tore off a piece of Raven's cloak. Taking the long strip of fabric, he tied the blunted icicle directly to his wound. That would keep it from swelling, keep bacteria down, and numb the pain. Shivering again, he stood. Then he –!

_The icicles were gone._

"What the…?" Beast Boy whispered. The windows were repaired, the furniture was fine, and everything looked as it had minutes ago. It looked as though the rain of death had never happened. "_Weird_…" he mumbled, standing straight and looking around in wonder. He could feel the icicle he'd tied to himself still, for it was already melting. He felt the first drip of water making its way down his leg, and he reached to wipe it away.

Carefully reaching into his pocket, he pulled out Raven's pocket watch. Popping it open, he looked at the picture. "Raven…" he whispered, missing her already. Being close to her since the last Dark Fall attack, he felt lonely without her. She was dark, yes, he knew that. And he was just the opposite. He was warm, light-hearted and happy a great deal of the time. But, darkness often held a warmth all its own, he knew that too. He touched Raven's face in the photo with his finger, his eyebrows drawing together. Would he ever see her aga… of course he _would_! Squashing the negative line of thought, he tried to cheer himself up. If Raven could beat this thing, so could he. The symbols didn't seem to have an effect this time, though… what was he supposed to do? "_Huh_…?" His eyes strayed to the clock part of the pocket watch, and he was met with a surprise. Instead of reading one through twelve, like every other clock –

_The watch had years on its face, and only one hand_.

Beast Boy looked at it carefully, trying to decide if he was being fooled. Sure enough, four dates were written on the pocket watch in the places of the three, the six, the nine, and the twelve. The three, he noticed, held _today's date_. The single hand that the pocket watch had remaining was pointing directly to it, too. "What good is a watch like _that_?" Beast Boy asked no one. "I coulda sworn it was a regular clock…" mumbling to himself and not bothering to read the other three dates, he clipped it shut and stuffed it in his pocket. The chain tinkled merrily, but brought no comfort. Pulling Raven's cloak tight around himself so he could catch her scent, he looked carefully around the common room. What would Raven do if she were here…? She'd spoken of a message from _him_, and reading his diary. Should he break into her room and read _her_ diary? Did Raven even _have_ a diary? He didn't know. If she did, it probably had a curse on it or something to keep others out… Oh well, he had to risk it.

Getting warily into the elevator, he went to the proper floor. Walking down the hall, he licked his dry lips as he came upon the right door. 'RAVEN' was written on a plaque, screwed neatly into the door. When she'd been asked why she put it there she simply replied, 'So no one can come in and claim they didn't know it was my room.' That made sense to everyone, so there the plaque stayed. No one liked a snoop, even an unintentional one.

Heaving a deep sigh and knowing perfectly well Raven would've killed him if she knew, he opened the door. Her room was dark, and without an overheard light. Beast Boy, wary of the darkness and the creature it might be hiding, scampered to the bedside lamp and clicked it on. Once, twice, three times and that was as bright as it got. Swallowing, he looked around her room with the eyes of one about to bolt. He was in _Raven's room_. They were a couple, but he'd only been inside a few times. With the gothic resident not present, it felt dangerous just to _stand_ there.

The bed was perfectly made. The shelves were weighed down with books. The creepy flame-like decorations were still on the walls. Raven's happy-sad theater statue sat on its pedestal in one corner. Her giant globe of the planet Earth was in another. The dark on dark colors gave the whole place a dark, moody outlook. Beast Boy scratched the back of his head, wondering if his search even had a point to it. Raven never spoke of a diary, or a secret log… but then again, why would she mention it? She'd know he'd try to find it the first chance he got… Beast Boy spotted the giant, plushie _chicken_ he'd won for her at the fair one night. 'A giant chicken. I must be the luckiest girl in the world.' she'd said it with a monotone, but he knew she meant no harm. The green teen grinned, reaching and pulling it down from the high shelf on the bookcase.

"Got a place of honor, do ya?" he asked the toy, hugging it to his chest. "I bet she hasn't even touched you since –!" he felt something hard and rectangular inside the toy. "No way… it couldn't be that easy…" Beast Boy felt around, and came across a torn seam. It was hastily sewn up again, but in such a way that it could be pried open and re-sewn quickly. "Raven's…" he pulled it open, and a small purple book fell out. "_Diary_!" The green teen proclaimed victory, putting up two fingers and posing. Setting the plushie chicken on the bed, he picked up the book and sat down next to it. "Don't mind me, I'm just snooping." He told the chicken, licking his lips with anticipation. "Let's see what Raven has to say…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What on _Azar_…?" Raven went as pale as a piece of paper. She was sitting on her bed, having calmed significantly since her fit. Making sure the door was locked and no one was around, she'd been writing in her diary when –!

_It vanished._

Right before her very eyes, her sacred book of private thoughts disappeared as though it never were. Raven swallowed, looking around fearfully. What the hell had just _happened_? Her cloak, her pocket-watch, and now her _diary_? An irrational fear took hold of Raven's heart and she stood quickly off of her bed. "…_Creepy_." She murmured, looking carefully around. "Well, even if someone took it… They'd never see it in the proper light." She decided to check on the disk for any changes. Any signs of _Beast Boy_, that is. Grabbing a spare cloak from her closet, she was off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the _hell_…?" Beast Boy had opened the diary like any other book, but found it _blank_. "She wouldn't keep a blank book in a giant chicken for nothing…" he decided, squinting at it. He held it close to the light to see if anything would be revealed… _nothing_. Grunting in frustration, he looked at the diary from every which way. "C'mon Rae! What's the _secret_?" he shouted, flipping back and forth through blank pages.

_One page had writing._

Skidding to a stop, Beast Boy flipped back to it. The handwriting was elegant and loopy. Was it Raven's? Come to think of it, he'd never seen her write _anything_… her penmenship was perfect, no doubt something she picked up from the monks of Azarath. It wasn't much to read, but it left him puzzled:

_There is light… there is **darkness**. Both must exist in a balance for the universe to exist, and light is always greater. But perhaps, with a little darkness, others can better appreciate the light…_

Beast Boy stared at it for a long time. "What does _that_ mean?" He held it close to the light, trying to see anything else that might be hidden on the page. After finding nothing, he made a frustrated sigh and stood. "Well fine, be that way." He clicked the lamp off, and made to shut the book and be on his way…!

**_The book glowed_**.

"…Eh?" he opened it again, and found words inside! More than earlier. _Way_ more. "Oh I get it…" Beast Boy said. "You gotta hold it to the light, and then it glows in the dark! _Smooth_, Raven!" he praised her though she wasn't there. He sat again, wary of the darkness around him. But, curiosity got the better of him.

_Dear Diary, __We stopped Plasmus today. How can he stand being so disgusting like he is? But, always having to sleep to stay human… that's a **tragedy**. I wonder what that slop he's made of actually **is**. I had to take a long, hot shower to get it all off. Beast Boy just jumped in the bay, turning into a large dog._

Beast Boy flipped ahead a few pages, remembering that day…

_Dear Diary, __Beast Boy and I are a couple now. It took me a few weeks to come to terms with everyone in Nevermore, but they all agree that I like him. I suppose I should just admit it and move on. There's no point in resisting one of my most powerful emotions, love. Rage doesn't like it, of course. She says we'll just get hurt again, and that we should kill him. But then again she wants to kill everything, so I don't really pay her any mind. __Wisdom told me that it's been –_

He flipped ahead a few more pages.

_Dear Diary, __I had a rather guilty dream about Beast Boy last night. I won't go into detail in case this diary should ever be discovered, but I woke up rather moist between the legs. How **embarrassing**… I couldn't look him in the face all day for fear of blowing something up on accident. I wonder if he suspected anythi –_

Blushing but knowing that wasn't what he was looking for, BB kept flipping ahead.

_Dear Diary, __Its back. That darkness I faced one year ago today. It took Beast Boy, and another game is no doubt in progress. God, I hope he's okay… I barely survived my encounter last time. I can't imagine what horrors Beast Boy most be going through. I wonder if he'll remember to use all tha symbols, and get out quickly? No, he would've thought of that by now. Then, how is he supposed to stop the darkne –_

"Huh?" Beast Boy frowned. The entry had ended there, right in the middle of a word. He looked at the top of the page, and found that day's date on it! "Wait, wait, wait…" he stopped to think, turning the lamp on again. "It's today, not the future like in Raven's game. Today's entry is unfinished… the _pocket watch_…" He reached and clicked it open. "Only has years around it…" The single hand the miniature clock had was pointing to the year of the present, and there were three more around it…

He ran his fingers along the button-slash-timer adjuster. "What if…" he mumbled. Throwing caution to the wind, he popped the time adjuster outward and gave a hard clockwise turn. The single hand that the clock hand started moving towards one of the other years on its face.

_Raven's closet burst open, and a black mist started pouring out._

He jumped back with a yelp, but half a dozen tentacles had wrapped themselves around him! He squirmed and grunted, gripping the gold pocket watch like it was his life-preserver. "Let go of me!" he gagged, feeling it squeeze him. Thousands of whispers filled his mind, saying millions of different things. Beast Boy gagged, thrashing and fighting for his life. "Ack! _Guh_…" he was being dragged into the closet, into the darkness!

"_Raaaaaaseeeeeooooohraaaaaaseeeeeeeth_…." The creature seethed, watching him try to grip the carpet in desperation. He could fight all he wanted, the end would still be the same.

"Let go!" Beast Boy cried. His small ribcage was starting to bend, and he moaned in pain. It was going to crush his body and feed on his soul. "Uuuuuungh…" Tears were in his eyes. 'Let it be quick…' he found himself thinking. 'I'll be with Raven again soon…' he gave in, letting go and feeling himself being dragged in. Beast Boy felt a tug, right behind his navel. His eyes went wide and he was engulfed in a swirl of black mist. "No…" he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut.

_The pocket watch sprang open, a golden light erupting from it like a bottle rocket!_

Beast Boy screamed as he was blinded. He felt himself being released, only to be lifted again. The shadow roared in pain and confusion, retreating into darkness. The grip on BB wasn't harsh and evil anymore. This new one was cold and sure. It was as though he were floating in a pool, early in the morning when the water was still cold. It wasn't painful, but just… _creepy_.

_**The pocket watch's hand reached "1912," and Beast Boy vanished completely.**_

* * *

_What the flipping **floogie**? OO; What happened to BB? Where did he go? I guess you'll have to stay tuned and find out, won't you? This is the end of part three, I'm afraid! PLEASE **PLEASE** **PLEASE** leave a review and tell me what you think so far? My last two parts already have like 50 hits apiece, and only a total ofFOUR reviews. That's **mean**, ya'll!Review me... please?It's that little button in the bottom left there… Next time on **Beast Boy's Game**, it's "1912!" Don't be late!_


	4. YEAR 1912

_Here we are again, my **duckies**! Have you lot been scared yer? What? **No**? Well hold on to your knickers my little sot! Because this part's gonna blow your gaskets! Oy! I don't own Teen Titans. Because if I did, Beast Boy and Raven would've made out by now! Fo' sure!_

* * *

Beast Boy's Game 

Part 4: **_1912_**

_Raven lay, trembling in the corner. Blood ran from her many wounds, her clothes in tatters. Stay back, she pleaded silently. The icy chill of the shadow's presence froze the very air around it. It's red, glowing eyes narrowed as it sensed victory. The girl had no more fight in her. Her soul was ripe for the picking. A giant, shadowy claw reached for Raven, and she trembled as it wrapped its icy fingers around her neck –!_

Raven sat up in a cold sweat. Struggling with her powers, she held her temples with both hands. She'd fallen asleep, sitting next to the disk on the roof. How long had she been out…? The sun was still up in the partly cloudy sky, so she estimated only about three hours. Swallowing to wet her constricted throat, she held her head. Her chakra gem glittered weakly, a sign of instability in her powers. "Friend Raven?" a voice floated over her head. Raven jumped, but turned slowly anyway. "I have brought you a can of the soda, so that you may feel refreshed." Starfire had emerged onto the roof, holding out a soda for her. Raven took it, the cold metal feeling alien in her hands. Not like Beast Boy's soft, warm touch. Flushing embarassedly, she squashed that line of thought and offered a tiny smile.

"Thanks." Raven croaked in a voice that signaled she'd been crying.

"Raven, surely you could find something to do better than merely sit here?" Starfire asked. "Is there nothing we can do to aid friend Beast Boy?" Raven was silent to her question, so she kept talking. "Cyborg and Robin are scanning the seal we constructed for disturbances at the moment… and I was hoping you could walk away from the disk for a while and–"

"Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"You love Robin, right?"

"Y… _yes_, I do." The redhead answered faster than Raven thought she would.

"And if Robin had been sucked into Dark Fall, and you had no idea how to help… what would you be doing?" Raven asked softly, not meeting her eyes.

There was a long silence, and Starfire's eyebrows bunched together with shame. She shouldn't have tried to pull her away… "Watching the disk for his return." Starfire said quietly, backing away. "I will leave you to your guardianship." She left Raven alone, looking a little upset.

The dark girl sat Indian-style, popping the soda open and taking a deep drink. The fizz stung her throat, but it was better than nothing. She heaved a sigh. "I don't know what to do… Beast Boy…" she whispered, her chin touching her chest. "I'll wait for you… just hurry…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark. Night-time even. The moon was full and the only light to see by.

Beast Boy sat up with a moan, holding his head. He found his other hand clutching the pocket-watch and… it was _smouldering_! Letting go with a yelp, he saw a water source nearby and staggered over to it. Thrusting his burned hand into the water he listened to it hiss. The skin curled and peeled, and the pocket watch seethed as though angry. Moaning at the pain-curing bliss of cold water he sat there, doubled-over, for a long time. His eyes closed, he listened to his own breathing for awhile, scenting Raven in the cloak he still wore. Pulling his trembling hand out of the water at last, he surveyed it.

_An outline of the raven design was burned through his glove and into his hand._

Beast Boy winced. He looked like he'd been _branded_! Sighing and hoping it wasn't permanent, he surveyed his surroundings. "I'm still on Titan's island… but…" he looked around in confusion. The tower was _gone_. "What the…?" Beast Boy stood, turning and staring at the new structure that lay before him. "Dude, when did _this_ get here?" It was tall and skinny, rising maybe two hundred feet into the air. Unlit windows went up one side, and a shed lay nearby on the other. The green teen stood erect, tilting his head back to see the whole thing.

_It was an old lighthouse._

A black silhouette against a murky sky, it made the hairs on the back of Beast Boy's neck prickle. A hazy, dark mist surrounded the entire island and blocked Jump City from view. (Somehow, he doubted Jump City was even there.) This lighthouse looked pretty _old_. It wasn't even lit… what if a ship came by and crashed into something? Weren't lighthouses especially supposed to be on during times of bad weather?

Well… there was no other choice but to go in. Beast Boy started forward, but then remembered something. The pocket watch. It lay, still steaming hot, on the ground where he'd dropped it. Taking the chain instead of the clock itself, he went to the water and briefly dunked it. _**Hisssss**_! Pause. _Hisssss_! Pause. _Hissss_… it was cooling down. He only kept it submerged for two seconds or so each time. He didn't want to get water inside and ruin it. Hissss… He held it up for inspection, and it rotated lazily on the chain. It looked okay now, dripping just a little bit. He cautiously tapped it with one finger, and found it sufficiently cooled. "Well, this glove is ruined…" He elected to take it off. The palm of the glove was completely burned away, so there wasn't much point in wearing it. Peeling it carefully off and wincing as it took some skin with it, he dropped the glove distastefully to the ground. Beast Boy looked at the outline of the raven (a decoration on the watch) burned into his skin. "I've heard some girls leave their mark on you, but this is nuts…" he made a stab at a joke, but there was no one around to hear it. No Raven around to call it a dumb joke… frowning, he let his hand fall and clicked the pocket watch open with the other. The single hand pointed to **1912, **right where the _six_ on a regular clock would be. "Eh…?" He thought long and hard, and it very suddenly dawned on him. "No. _Way_." He looked up at the forbidding lighthouse, then back at the odd watch he was holding. "This is Titan's island… _in 1912_!" he gaped around, as though he were on an alien world.

Starfire's garden wasn't there. The obstacle course hadn't been built. Mud and rock had replaced all the grass he himself had planted. Raven's waterfall, one of her favorite meditation spots, hadn't been formed yet. It was… _dead_. Save the lighthouse and a tiny, forsaken dock nearby, the island was a lump of dirt on the sea.

"Weird-ness…" Beast Boy mumbled, approaching the lighthouse as he shoved the pocket-watch back in his pocket. The dark, swirling mists that surrounded it were no comfort _at all_. And, the silvery halo that the moon cast upon the scene didn't help things either. He reached the entrance, and was immiediatly confronted with something.

**_------- All roads lead to MALAKI ------- _**

It was scratched into the entrance of the lighthouse as though a giant had clawed it there. Beast Boy noticed a blunted whittling knife lying on the ground, and picked it up. Looking closely, he found wood residue on it. Someone had carved it there. But who? And _why_? And what was this _Malaki_? Was that the name of the shadow that had pulled him into the game. Swallowing, Beast Boy tried the door to the side building. Locked, of course. He rolled his eyes. Jamming the whittling knife into the 1912-style lock, he struck the butt of it with his gloved hand. The tumblers in the lock broke, and the door swung open.

Darkness greeted Beast Boy, and he didn't dare go in."Darkness there and nothing more..." he mumbled, still not getting a laugh out of himself.Looking around as though something would jump at him, he circled around the side building. There were two small windows, only one door and several signs of age on the building itself. The lighthouse looked weather-beaten, and – what was _that_? A black cord exited one of the side-building's windows, ran down the wall (held with metal staples) and over to a spinning weathervane. It was one of those things with four cups on it that spun in the wind. "_Alternate power emergency switch_?" Beast Boy read it aloud, spotting a rusty pull-down switch. "I didn't know they had electricity back then… back _now_… back… _uhm_…" he trailed away, reaching for it. Gripping the switch's handle, he posed and turned around. "Let there be _light_." He said with a grin. Beast Boy pulled the switch down with a dramatic thrust.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven sat in meditation, floating on the astral plain. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos…" she chanted softly, her cape fluttering gently to defy gravity. Stars and planets glittered around her. Peace… quiet… serenity………

_C'mon Raven, you know I'm hilarious_.

The memory of Beast Boy's voice interrupted her. She stopped her chanting, looking out across the astral plain. Usually nothing bothered her there, but this was different. Was he _haunting_ her? Making her think of him so she could figure out a way to get into the game and save him?

_I'm not giving up until I make you laugh._

She winced at that, knowing it to be perfectly true. And, to date, he was still trying. Of course, Raven's secret was that she was _ticklish_. Making deadly sure that fact never reached her friends, she was safe from Beast Boy accomplishing his goal. _What a dumb thing to think about_, Raven thought, _he's in there fighting the darkness and I'm out here… _She frowned guiltily. The shadow had tried for her, but he'd shoved her out of the way. He'd fallen into the vortex, not her. What the hell was he _thinking_! Tears touched the corners of Raven's eyes, and she mumbled nonsense words to herself.

_**I love you, Raven.**_

"He's never said that." Raven snapped back to reality, out of the astral plain. She scolded herself for imagining such a thing. She was back on the roof, not floating amongst stars and planets. "I…… I never _let_ him say it." She realized very suddenly. Every time Beast Boy had tried to say he loved her, she would always find a way to keep him from saying it. She… she kept putting him out, even though they were a couple… "We'll need to talk when you get back, BB." She whispered his nickname. "A nice, _long_ talk." She looked around, as though someone might be watching. "And maybe some tofu." She added as an after-thought.

_

* * *

Well, nothing much happened this chapter, but you've got some new info to add to the mystery! The pocket watch is acting as a time machine of sorts, and its dropped Beast Boy in 1912! What sort of things will he discover there?What does Beast Boy have to do to "win the game?" What the heck is "**MALAKI**?" ((Rememer that word, readers. It's important...)) All that and more next time on Beast Boy's Game, it's "**Missing Crew**!" See ya there! _


	5. Missing Crew

_Here's the next art of Beast Boy's Game for your enjoyment! Wow, ever since this story came to the story before it has gotten a lot of attention! Hahaha! I guess people heeded my words and went to read the original before coming here! Yay for me! Okay, now on with the show! I don't own Teen Titans!_

* * *

Beast Boy's Game 

Part 5:**_ Missing Crew_**

Beast Boy grinned as a wavering light ignited in the side building, streaming out the window. He could go in a little more safely now. "Who knew electricity was so old…?" he mumbled. "Cyborg would probably lecture me for sayin' _that_." He rolled his eyes, parting Raven's cloak so he could take longer strides. It billowed behind him as he walked quickly, making him feel very dramatic. Licking his lips, he went around the building and found the doorway. Pulling the whittling knife out of the broken lock, he gripped it for a moment… "Nah…" he dropped it to one side. "What good is that when I can be a _tiger or something_?" he grinned. "Raven's powers didn't work because she was scared, but mine would work even if I was wetting myself!" he laughed nervously, then peered into the building. Stepping through the threshold, he found it rather uninteresting.

It was a tool shed. A rusty pick axe, loads of rope, some barrels, hammer and nails… everything meant for maintenance. Beast Boy went to one of the windows and peered out. He spotted the weathervane spinning idly, powering the place all by itself. He looked up at the crude lightbulb, tapping it with one finger to be sure it was reliable. _Tap tap_… Yup, It was working alright… Beast Boy's shoe scuffed something, and he looked down.

Squatting, he found a _key_. It was an old bronze thing, half-rusted, and double toothed on the end. Very, very old key design. Whatever lock this key opened could probably be outwitted by a _screwdriver_. But BB didn't have a screwdriver, so… "I better keep _this_." He said. "Every game's got keys in it." Pocketing it and patting the place where it lay, he looked around some more. He spotted a stairwell.

It led down into a dimly lit room, one made entirely of brick. Even the floor. A large, metallic, pod-shaped thing was on one side of the room, and a pair of archways on the other two walls. Curious, Beast Boy went and got a closer look at the machine. It was old and rusted, clearly belonging in 1912… but what was it? It had three pull-down switches set on springs. The green teen pulled at one, and it went back to its original position. Maybe a certain _combination_? He fiddled with them for a little while, but soon gave up. It didn't look _too_ important…

Beast Boy went through one of the three thresholds the room had to have a look at the next room. (He'd come through one, the machine took up one wall, and then there were two more) It was pitch black. Apparently, the weathervane only powered the first two rooms. Not daring to enter the darkness, he thought he'd try the other one instead. It was very small, and was completely stockpiled with coal. He suddenly knew what the machine was for. Turning around and going back to it, he walked around _behind_ it. "Thought so…" he mumbled. It was an old steam generator. Heat and water made steam to move the mechanical parts, and generate electricity. It looked long-dead though… Spotting a bucket sitting to one side, Beast Boy went and got a load of coal. Forcing the grate open and peering inside, he found it to be well-used. There was even a can of petrol (gas) nearby. Pouring the coal in and drenching it down with the petrol, he looked around for something to light it with. Were there _matches_ in 1912…? He didn't know.

He spotted a striking stone sitting on the top of the generator, and pulled it down. "Easy… _easy_…" he mumbled. He'd seen Cyborg singe his own face lighting the grill, so he didn't want to burn himself the same way… Easing his hand in over the coal he struck the stones together once, twice, three times –! A spark caught fire, and Beast Boy retreated quickly. Making to shut the grate to keep the heat in, he –!

_A burnt arm shot out and grabbed him by the throat!_

Beast Boy gave a short-lived scream as a burnt corpse made itself known amongst the flames. It hadn't been there a second ago, he was _sure_ of it! It's course, hardened fingers gripped his throat with an iron grip so strong that he gasped, immiediatly using all his air. "Ack! _Guh_….!" He grunted as he was lifted off the ground. A burnt, almost skeletal head leaned out of the flames, staring at him with eye-less sockets. Beast Boy's eyes were starting to roll into his head as his legs kicked at air. Hanging there he fought as fiercely as he could, trying to pry his enemy off of his windpipe. His world was spinning… spinning, _growing dark_…

"_Malaki_!" the creature hissed at him. Beast Boy's last rational thoughts formed a hasty plan for survival. Using his foot, he kicked the door of the coal grate shut! The creature's brittle arm was crushed and it was forced inside. Slamming the latch into the lock position, Beast Boy fell backward into the wall with a grunt. Prying the burnt arm off of himself he tossed it quickly to one side. Scooting down the wall until he was in the sitting position, he stared at it…

_It burst into flames, and was gone._

Gasping andhacking for air, Beast Boy sat there for a long time. Forcing down the tears of distress as best he could, he tried to focus. As oxygen worked its way back into his system, he felt more alive again. "What… the hell… was _that_… supposed… to be…?" he gasped softly between breaths. He scratched at his throat, finding ash on his fingers after he did. Whimpering softly he rubbed at his neck until it had all come off onto his hands. Then, he rubbed his hands on the brick wall. Feeling a little better, he curled into the cloak and sat there for a while, trying to get his courage back. Just out of nowhere, that had happened. Was this the terror Raven had felt when she…? _Of course it was_. He had to face it too. Right now.

Curling into Raven's cloak that he wore, he found solace in the warm darkness it provide. Her scent pleased his senses, bringing him back to reality. His animal side enjoyed her smell, and that was like sixty percent of choosing a mate in the animal kingdom. Not that he could have kids anyway, being what he was… BB blushed in the darkness, deciding it was time to move on.

Standing dynamically, Beast Boy made his way to the front of the generator. When he arrived, he worked with shaky fingers. The little needle in the heat indicator was steadily rising, and settled at around eight-hundred degrees. The green teen guessed that was okay, since it wasn't in the little red part of the indicator. Now, all he needed was water to make it work. Should he go outside with the bucket…? Wait, where would he put it in the machine? He looked around for a funnel or tank in which to pour water, but couldn't find one. If it was a steam-powered generator, where did the water come from? His eyes spotted a set of pipes, and he followed them up to the ceiling. The pipes ran along the ceiling… and over to the coal room. Walking quickly, he followed the pipes into the coal room and to the left. There in the corner was a set of three valves. So, the water came from outside, though the pipes. He squatted down and opened all three valves. His animal-caliber hearing sensed the burbling liquid making its way to the next room. Suddenly, he knew what the three switches were for.

Wandering back, up the stairs into the tool shed he looked at the lighthouse through the window. The lights were out. He ran down the stairs and hit the first switch, then came back. The first slit of a window on the lighthouse was lit up. Grinning, Beast Boy went and flipped the other two, coming back a second time. Feeling proud of himself, he saw that the lighthouse's windows were well lit now. The beacon at the top wasn't on though… He frowned slightly, but suddenly remembered that most lighthouse beacons were _fire_, not electricity. At least, way back then… back _now_… back…. _Uhm_…

Beast Boy made his way to the generator room again, and found the dark threshold to be lit now. Smiling at his own problem solving, he looked at the generator for a moment. It had been a puzzle for him, but he'd solved it. Burnt corpse zombie or no. Shivering, he wandered in.

He was met with what looked like a wall of cubbyholes. Intrigued, he went and looked into several of them. He frowned in disappointment though. It was mostly lighthouse stuff. Candle stubs, cloth, cleaning supplies, outdated ordering lists, nothing very useful… He spotted something interesting in the last cubbyhole he checked out. It looked kind of like a mailman's bag. Thinking about how Raven had used Starfire's purse to keep things from the game in, he pulled it out and inspected it. It was made of worn, very scratched leather. The name '_Drake'_ was stitched very carefully into the side, a namesake of its owner. Opening it, he found nothing very useful. A few scattered tools, a broken candlestick, some coins, and an empty wine-bottle. Emptying it carefully onto the floor and inspecting the contents, Beast Boy decided to just take the bag.

Throwing the strap over his shoulder, he looked around. There were more stairs, leading out of the room, and a large threshold that was stuffed full of barrels. He leaned, squinting in the light to see what the barrels said. They were just serial numbers. But, they were corked up. Pulling one of the corks out, Beast Boy watched a thick yellowish liquid dribble out. Quickly corking it again, he stared at the small puddle he'd made. _Oil_. Probably for lanterns and for the steam generator. Swallowing and still remember his little run-in with the zombie-thing, Beast Boy decided to climb the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Raven?" Robin asked. The gothic Titan had not shown up at the dinner table.

"You _know_ where she is presently, friend Robin." said Starfire quietly, still a little upset. "She claims the only thing we can do is wait for Beast Boy's return…"

"She's been on the roof all day, man. She hasn't moved except to use the bathroom." Cyborg said, forcing a bite of pizza into his cheek to speak. "Waitin' for BB to show up again…" he trailed off, staring at his plate. A set of bread-sticks steamed near the middle of the table, and he grabbed a few.

"Hey, only grab one at a time. That's the rule, remember?" Robin interjected.

"They ain't for me, man." Cyborg rose from the table, getting a clean plate from the cabinet and placing them there. Getting two pieces of pizza and a soda, he walked towards the elevator. "I doubt she's eaten all day." He said, stepping inside. "I'm gonna go talk to her." The doors hissed shut, and he was gone form the common room. He waited patiently, watching the little indicator tell him what floor he was on. Stepping out at last, he went up the stairwell and pushed the door open with his shoulder.

Raven sat there, looking very tired. Her head was rested on the heels of her hands, her haunted eyes staring at the disk. The sun was going down, but she didn't look like she had any intention of moving. She looked up when she heard Cyborg coming, and brightened just a little. "Hey." She mumbled in a course voice.

"Hey." He said back, sitting next to her with the plate. "Brought you some goodies. You've been up here all day–"

"I don't care." She snapped. "I'll wait as long as it takes for him to get back."

"I know, I know." Cyborg said, not wanting to arouse her anger at a time like that. "He was the same way when you disappeared into the game." He handed her the plate and set the soda down on the cement next to her.

Her expression softened. "…Really? He never told me that…" she asked quietly, picking up one of the breadsticks. Taking a tentative bite, she looked at him with curious eyes.

"Yeah. You should'a seen him." Cyborg said, looking at the disk but seeing the past. "He didn't wanna do anything but look for you while you were gone. He stayed up the latest, slept the least if at all, and didn't even shower or eat unless we made him." He offered a weak smile. "He about fell asleep in the shower, all curled up in a ball. Who knew he took showers sitting down?" He sweat-dropped when he saw Raven blushing.

"Wow…" She mumbled, chewing thoughtfully.  
"I think maybe those couple of days was when he really started liking you, y'know?" Cyborg spoke like a big brother, though he felt he had that title for both Raven _and_ Beast Boy. "He'd been crushin' on you for months, but…"

"You don't know what you've got until it's gone." Raven whispered, taking another small bite. "I read his diary when I was in the game, so I already knew that before I came out. But… it took me a while to get used to it."

"Really?" Cyborg asked. "I always thought you two would hit it off pretty well, given the chance." He shrugged at the look she gave him, but soon she couldn't hold it and gave in.

"I kissed him the first night I was back from the game." She admitted, blushing lightly. The soda can flopped over on its side thanks to her powers, but thankfully didn't explode. Since it wasn't open, there was no spill.

"_Huh_." said Cyborg neutrally, setting it back up again before it rolled away.

"Over time, though… it just seemed to happen all by itself." She didn't dare meet his eyes for fear of a mean joke. "We're more than friends, but sometimes I wonder if it's all just a ruse." She paused for a moment. "I mean… I'm a half-demon and he's… well… Beast Boy." She said. He cheeks stained pink as she said, "His DNA is so corrupt with animal genes that he'll _never be able_ to have children. I wonder if that's why he wants to be with me, someone who _won't_ have children…?"

"Hey." Cyborg put a large hand on her dainty shoulder. "He really likes you, Rae. I dunno if you'll get married or break up or just be boyfriend and girlfriend forever… but I know he likes you a lot. You're _genes_ got _nothin'_ to do with it." He said comfortingly. "There's no telling what'll happen. No kids, but on the bright side there's no need for a cond–" he was about to say something crude, but stopped before he did and sweat-dropped. Raven was staring at him, and he laughed nervously. "I'm not saying I'm assuming you guys _are_… if you're _not_… I mean… _uh_…" he trailed away, turning redder and redder. "Er…" he said uncomfortably. He was waiting for her to speak and break the uncomfortable silence.

"Time will tell." Raven said, still watching the disk out of the corner of her eye. "Thanks for bringing me this, Cyborg."

"No problem, girl. Keep your strength up, all right? Maybe I'll bring you a book later." He joked quietly. She laughed once through her nose, looking at him with thankful eyes. "Don't worry, Raven." He said, facing the door of the stairwell just before he descended. "BB'll be back before you know it."

"I hope so…" Raven whispered after he was gone, reaching for one of the pizza slices. The sun touched the horizon, bathing the world in orange. She watched it do so… but soon her eyes went back to the disk again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy's brow furrowed when he got to the top of the stairs. The door had a hole in it, as though someone had struck it with an axe. The doorknob wasn't quite aligned with the edge of the door, making it look very old and torn up. The wood was stained with time and grime, and BB knew he didn't need his key for this particular door. Reaching, he pushed it open with one hand. Again, two ways out of the room met him.

He was in the lighthouse itself now. The stairs spiraled away to the left, and one door greeted him. He tried the knob, and it opened. "Hey…" a really great smell met his nose, and his stomach growled. It was the kitchen. A kitchen with all sorts of food, a table for three, and food on the table! Having not had breakfast, Beast Boy lunged forward. He peered into the bowls that were on the table, and found them full of a sort of vegetable stew. He poked an un-gloved finger into one, and found them still warm. Sitting down right away, he reached for a spoon and a piece of bread from the loaf in the middle of the table. He suddenly felt a lump on the chair he was sitting on. Frowning, he stood.

_Another set of clothes._

A simple, 1912 outfit of a worker lay in the chair. It was breeches, a rough shirt, and a simple cap. Whoever wore it was probably short and squat, compared to Beast Boy. A really round, short man? All mussed in a pile, the clothes looked like it had been there for maybe three seconds. "What is with these _clothes_…?" he mumbled, wondering if the clothes belonged to that 'Drake' guy. "People aren't running around naked for no reason…" he thought for a moment. "Unless… this is all that's left of them." He shivered at the thought, swallowing. He spotted a stove off to one side, a simmering pot on it. He went and sniffed at the steam emitting from it. "Soup…" his stomach begged him to take some, and he peered in to do just that.

_It was green and moldy in there. A worm poked out and wriggled at him._

Beast Boy jumped back with a yelp, hitting the table with his hip. Grunting in pain he staggered back and hit the cupboard. How could something so nasty _smell_ _good_? He came close again, peering into the pot. It looked fine now, a simmering pot of soup. Frowning, Beast Boy elected to just eat the bread on the table instead. Sitting down on the one of the two chairs with no clothes on them, he took the loaf in his grasp. "**_Ack_**!" he almost broke a tooth on the crust. "What's wrong with this _bread_!" He looked closer, and found it to be **_hardtack, _**not bread. "Aw man…" he mumbled, knowing exactly what that was. Hardtack was the nastiest tasting food on the planet. It had a tendency to taste like burnt toast, and be as hard as a rock. It was only even **remotely** good when dipped in something to soften it up. Dipping the whole loaf into one of the bowls of soup, he counted slowly to twenty. When he bit it this time it tasted awful, but at least it was _chewable_. Taking a big bite, he decided to explore the kitchen.

He saw cooking supplies that would last three people close to month, which was probably the idea. There were old order forms for next month's food stock. Ideas and recipes were scattered on a corkboard near the stove. A photograph of a young woman with a heart drawn on it was tacked to a cabinet. He opened all the cabinets, finding the usual stuff you would find in a kitchen. Cups, bowls, utensils, a few bottles of wine, spices, cooking supplies, etc. There was a small freezer sitting on its own in the corner, and he opened that as well. It was stocked full of ground beef. Beast Boy wrinkled his nose and shut it distastefully. But then something else caught his eye.

Of all things, a _Bible_ lay on the cupboard near the stove. It was red leather with gold-stamped letters on the cover. Beast Boy took it down, and found a bookmark in it. Flipping to the place where to bookmark was, his eyes widened. The section of the Bible that was marked was called **_MALACHI_**. Did that have something to do with the scratchings on the door? Sitting at the table, Beast Boy looked at it. The section was only perhaps two pages, and the writing was tiny. Not very religious at all, he didn't know what to make of it. But the first few lines caught his interest. Malachi…

**_An Oracle: The word of the Lord to Isreal through Malachi._**

Malachi was… a _messenger_, then? Did that have anything to do with the '_Malaki' _scratched on the door, or the one that the zombie-thing had said? Or was it just coincidence…? "What is all this…?" Beast Boy mumbled. He flipped back and forth through the Bible, as though it might tell him something. He flipped to the very back, and something fell out. It struck the floor with the sound of metal and plastic. Closing the Bible and setting it on the table, he bent down and picked it up. "What's wrong with this picture?" Beast Boy whispered.

_The green teen had just picked up a **computer chip**_.

About four inches long and wide, it was relatively thin. But, it wasn't flimsy at all. Whatever it was made of was really, really sturdy. Licking his lips, Beast Boy turned over a few times. It was blue, a sort of electric blue that reminded him a little bit of Cyborg. Not the _same_ blue, but close. Micro-wires crisscrossed across it, a few computer parts here and there. There was a strange, circular symbol embolded on the back. It reminded BB of a crop circle, and it looked very strange indeed. "Something tells me you don't belong here." Beast Boy mumbled, squinting at the tiny writing on it. He could quite read it, for it was too small. Very carefully propping the chip against one of the bowls, Beast Boy rose and turned into a hawk. Digging his claws into the back of the chair, he stared at it with hawk eyes.

**MALAKI Processor #1**

**X – Factor Motherboard **

Turning human again, Beast Boy tilted his head. What was that supposed to mean? Was 'Malaki' a _computer_, then? Deciding right away to keep it, he stuffed it in the bag marked 'Drake.' "I wonder if Drake was even from this time period?" Beast Boy mumbled, taking one more bite of the hardtack. If he got hungry, he could come back later. Raven wasn't as lucky as he, and she'd almost starved in the game… but he had a whole _kitchen_ to himself. Maybe he'd come back later. "The dude from 1912 that picked this up must'a thought Malaki was from _Malachi_." He mumbled. "No wonder it was in his Bible…" Respectfully putting the Bible back on the cupboard where it belonged, Beast Boy wandered out of the room. It was time to go up the spiraling stairs. Maybe he'd find more clues about the missing crew of the lighthouse… or maybe he'd find _Dark Fall_ waiting for him…

* * *

_And that's all for part five! I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope I didn't make anyone uncomfortable with the Bible reference. In the game of "**DARK FALL 2: Lights Out**" it doesn't mention "Malache," but I thought it would be an interesting tidbit to put in. I hope I didn't offend anyone… anyhoo! Beast Boy has picked up a **computer chip** in 1912? What's up with **that**? Is Malaki a computer like he thinks it is… or something… more…_

_Uhm… what did you guys think of the conversation between Cy and Raven on the roof? Not too out of character, I hope? That was a rather delicate scene to write… opinions on that scene in particular would be apprieciated in your reviews!_

_Next time on Beast Boy's Game! It's "**Light the Beacon**!" More of the mystery will be revealed, and we'll learn more about the lighthouse keepers. Who is 'Drake,' the guy who owned the bag BB picked up? And what about the other two guys, since the kitchen table was set for **three** people? We'll find out! See you there! I'm submitting three parts at once! Cookies for anyone who reviews all three! Yay!_


	6. Light the Beacon

_It's me again, ev'rbody! Tee hee! We're back for another addition to **Beast Boy's Game**! Beast Boy is wandering around in the old lighthouse right now, trying to figure out what to do. He's found a computer chip, of all things, in 1912. Why? Who brought it there, and what purpose did it serve? It's a part of Malaki, but what exactly is Malaki? Beast Boy does some more exploring, and I'll reveal more today in the story! I don't own Teen Titans or Dark Fall: Lights Out!_

_P.S. Beast Boy is in the year 1912. I'm trying to be as historically accurate as possible with this, so any raised eyebrows you get about the things he encounters… don't worry. I've looked it all up to see if its true or not. He'll find an item in this chapter you may not **believe** was from 1912, but trust me, it **is**. Now, on with the show!_

_P.P.S. Malaki is pronounced "Mal-uh-kai," just in case you were wondering! _

* * *

Beast Boy's Game 

Part 6: **_Light the Beacon_**

Beast Boy wandered slowly up the cold stone steps of the lighthouse. The only thing he could hear was his own breathing, and that creeped him out. To one with animal senses, there was _always_ sound. But not here. Here it was… _dead_. And that put him on edge. He stopped at a window on the way up, and wiped the steam off. He saw a dark, angry-looking ocean toss waves against the island. But, it was too far away for him to hear. Sighing, he continued up the stairs. His breathing and walking sounds didn't comfort him very much. Clip. _Clop_. Breathe in. Clip. _Clop_. Breath out. Clip. _Clop_. Breathe in… the pattern continued until he reached another door and spiraling stairway.

"May as well…" he mumbled, opening the door. It was a bedroom. A bunk bed took up a good deal of it since it was so small, but it had a few homey touches here and there. One of the guys that had lived there was a whittler, he'd figured out from finding the knife earlier. Now, he saw one of his works. It was sitting on the chest of drawers. It looked like a cloaked person, head bowed and face hidden. Just the way the shadows hid its face made Beast Boy shudder. He picked it up, looking at it every which way. It was smooth and well done. Putting it back, he looked in some of the drawers. The top one was full of paper and charcoal, he found. So, he was an artist all the way around, BB figured. The mirror on the wall was cleaned and shone, revealing his wary face to him. Beast Boy took a closer look at himself, wildly wondering if Starfire would pop out of the mirror and try to kill him. No… that was _Raven's game_. This was his _own_ game. Things would be different. But… was that good or bad? Then again… it was hard to call this a game, his own life at stake and all.

Pulling open several other drawers, he found an array of simple clothes and other wood-working tools. Two men lived in this room, he could tell from the different sizes in clothes. One was short and squat, the other tall and slender. A small bookshelf was nailed to the wall, and he looked at it briefly. "Modern Romance Classics… yeah, of _1912_." Beast Boy mumbled. "Lighthouses of Europe… Myths and Legends of Scotland…" he soon lost interest in it, finding nothing useful on the shelf.

Moving on to the bunk beds, he started with the bottom one. Several pieces of artwork were fastened to the wall there. A woman and two children, a lake scene, a deer and a foal in a meadow, a sketch of the lighthouse…_a pair of dark eyes. _Beast Boy swallowed, staring at the last one. Was that… _Dark Fall_? Had this man _seen_ it? But _how_…? Dark Fall was locked up in… "In the _future_!" Beast Boy suddenly realized. "It's loose in the future, and it came back to get us! It never got loose from the seal we made! It just waited until it was set free and _came back in time_!" He pondered over how the hell that had happened, staring at the charcoal drawing. It wasn't the real thing, but it still turned his blood to ice. Shuddering, he shifted on the bed and found several written letters under the pillow. "Hmm…?" He thumbed through them, finding all the signatures to be the same. They were from a woman named '_Silvia_.' Beast Boy's nose caught the scent of vanilla, and he leaned forward. The smell was coming from the letters _themselves_. "Musta been a girlfriend." He said aloud.

_Dearest Fredrick,_

_I'm so sorry to hear about Drake. If he's gone mad, maybe you should send for someone from the asylum? And what's this about him "glowing?" Perhaps you've been staying up too late running the beacon? I know he is your superior in the lighthouse, but sometimes you must take action… I do not know. I am just a simple woman, hoping for my husband-to-be to come home safely. If Drake has become a threat, you should come home right away! I mean it!_

"Drake…?" Beast Boy mumbled, looking at the name stitched into his bag. "He went crazy… and was _glowing_?"Putting the letters down, he searched for a private log. Sure, he'd been reading a lot of them lately, but they always had the most useful information… Standing and looking at the top bunk, he saw nothing of really interest. The other guy must not've had many _hobbies_… He pulled back the sheets, looked in the pillowcases, but found nothing. "Maybe this other guy was the cook or the mechanic… he would've been busy _all_ the time…" he mumbled. "I bet Fredrick was the lookout, so he had time to draw stuff while he was watching the beacon." Beast Boy decided, standing erect again. He looked around the room for any other tidbits of information that might help him… help him _what_?

Beast Boy stood there, stock-still for a moment. What was he _doing_? What was the point of the game? Raven's had been _obvious_. Collecting all the symbols to seal away Dark Fall. But… what was _this_ game all about? The symbols hadn't worked, so… how was he supposed to win _this_ _time_? He sat, depressed, on the bed. Pulling out the blue computer chip, he looked at it. He went over the mentions of it he'd witnessed so far…

**----- All roads lead to Malaki -----**

"_Malaki!"_

An Oracle: The word of the Lord to Isreal through Malachi…

**MALAKI Processor #1 X – Factor Motherboard**

The scratchings on the door, the zombie-thing, the Bible reference, the computer chip… they all spoke of something called 'Malaki.' But… what _was_ Malaki? It had computer chips in it, but what was it for? It was in the Bible as some sort of messenger… the zombie-thing had said it… Fredrick the lighthouse guy had cut it into the door… "None of it makes any sense!" Beast Boy shouted, slamming a fist on the chest of drawers. "Raven's the one who reads the mystery books all the time, not me! _How am I supposed to figure this out_?" He shouted at no one. "What the hell is **_MALAKI_**?" the word echoed out into the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven finally slumped forward with a sigh. She'd been sitting there for way too long, and had passed out from exhaustion. She'd been awake almost fourteen hours, ingested too much caffeine, and hadn't had a proper meal all day. She was crashing, sleeping like the dead.

It was just then that Robin and Starfire emerged onto the roof. It was ten-thirty at night, and they'd come to check on her. Only to find her asleep at her post. Starfire clasped her hands in concern as they approached, nudging her friend with one finger. They both flinched back when Raven gave a soft moan, turning and curling into the fetal position. Her cloak served as a blanket, but not a very good one. "We should put her to bed." Robin said. Starfire nodded, gently lifting Raven off of the cold cement. The sun had long gone down, and the temperature had dropped. She could catch a cold sitting out there.

A soft moan burbled in Raven's throat, and Starfire felt her curl against her. "Beast… Boy…" Raven whispered, her eyebrows bunched together. Starfire frowned sadly. Her friend and her friend's potential mate were apart, and both of them in torturous turmoil. One physical, the other… Raven… _mental_. Starfire hovered slowly, as not to wake her, and Robin lead the way to Raven's room.

When she was properly in bed and her door was shut, Starfire whispered, "How long do you suppose friend Beast Boy will be gone?"

"Raven was gone for about three or four days when she was in the game…" Robin mumbled. "We'll have to see… and _hope_." He led her away so Raven could get a few hours of sleep. Whenever she woke she would be right back out there, but for now she could rest. Raven turned in her sleep, shivering with cold that wasn't there. Her chakra gem glittered in the darkness. Nevermore was in an uproar of distress over a lost loved one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was decided. Find out what Malaki was. That was his mission. Beast Boy had made his way out of the bedroom, and was making his way up the spiral stairs again. How many floors were in this lighthouse? The top would obviously be the beacon, but… Beast Boy got his answer and he was torn from his thoughts. There was one more door… and a ladder leading straight up into the glass beacon room.

Deciding on the door first, Beast Boy went over to it and reached for the doorknob… but there wasn't one. "What the…?" He mumbled. There was a keyhole, and a metal label that said 'DRAKE.' The green teen swallowed, mumbling to himself in nonsense words. This was the crazy guy's room. He was obviously the leader of the lighthouse keepers, having such a fancy door and living higher up in the lighthouse itself. But… what would Beast Boy find in there? Drake, hanging from a rope? Blood splatters all over the wall? Crazy… _stuff_? Pulling the key he'd picked up earlier out of his pocket, he inserted it. He knew this was the only door there was any reason to lock. The captain's room was protected since he had the lighthouse records and other stuff that was important. Well, that's what Beast Boy thought anyway.

Turning the key, he jumped when the metal panel popped open. Swinging upward on a spring-loaded hinge, it revealed four buttons. A combination lock. "You gotta be freaking _kidding_ me." Beast Boy groaned, squatting down to have a look. It was four circular buttons, each marked with a simple star. There weren't any numbers, symbols, or indicators around them. Just four buttons with stars on them. "What kinda person has two locks on their door in 1912?" He mumbled, fiddling with them. He pushed in several combinations, but quickly grew bored. "I know! I'll break it down!" He grinned, setting Raven's cloak and the Drake bag aside. Throwing up his arms, he became a grizzly bear.

Roaring his challenge he slammed himself into the door. It rattled hard, bent, groaned… but didn't give. Beast Boy fell, in humanoid form again, to the floor. His eyes were in swirls, and he lay there for a moment. "Ooo-_kay_. Didn't see that coming.' He reached and touched the door with his bare hand. It was flimsy old wood, though. What had stopped a grown grizzly from breaking it off its hinges? "Wait…" he thought for a moment. "It's the _game_! You can't break doors down in games either! It's against the _rules_… I gotta open it with the button thingies here…" squatting down again, he typed in several dozen combinations. 1234, 1324, 1423, 2134, 2341, 2314, 4321, 4444, 3333, 2222, 1111… he grew frustrated. "**_C'mon_**!" He bashed the door with a fist. Becoming a gorilla, he took the door to town with his ham-sized fists!

BASH! BASH! BASH! POW! POW! WHAM! BASHBASHBASH _BASH BASH BASH_ **BASH BASH _BASH BASH!_**

But it never gave. The laws of the game completely prevented him from opening the door. Becoming human again, Beast Boy was out of breath. He sagged for a moment, falling on his hands and knees. "What a security system… Robin would _love_ this." He saddened when he thought of his teammate, and grew quiet. The name DRAKE was shiny, looking at him with an amused air. It seemed to say '_Ha ha! You couldn't get in!'_ BB growled, glaring at the panel. "So, crazy man wants to keep his room locked up? **_Fine_**! I don't wanna go in there _anyway_!" He stalked angrily away, grabbing Raven's cloak and putting it on again. Her scent calmed him just a little, and he put the bag's strap over his shoulder again. Grumbling and grunting to himself he chose the ladder this time. The top of the lighthouse awaited him.

Hand over hand, he went up and up and up until he emerged onto the top floor. The beacon deck. He looked around in wonder, having never been to the top of a lighthouse before. ((much less in _1912_)) The giant lantern lay in the middle of the round, glass room. It was on a rotating cuff-link, a machine that would turn continuously once turned on. The switches all read OFF, though… "Weird…" Beast Boy mumbled. He looked out of the lighthouse in every direction. Nothing but fog and swirling mists. Even the moon barely penetrated it all. It was a hazy, silvery circle high in the sky.

Beast Boy came upon a panel of two levers, and a few push-buttons. He tried a few of the buttons, but none of them seemed to do anything. He pulled down one of the levers.

_BEEEEEEEE-OOOOOOOOOOOH!_

Beast Boy yelped and jumped back. What the crap was th… _oh_. Smiling at his own skiddish nature, he pushed the lever back up and pulled the other one.

_BEEEEEEEE-OOOOOOOOOOOH!_

"Fog signal. Funny. _Ehehehe_…" The green teen laughed nervously. The fog signal was for when it was so foggy that not even the lighthouse's light worked. _Sound_ was reliable no matter how thick the fog was. He pulled the levers a few more times, trying to laugh at his own stupidity. But then, he gave up trying to laugh and moved on.

His foot hit something soft, and he looked down. More clothes. The lookout guy, Fredrick, must've been standing right there. Beast Boy picked up the pants, surveying them. "Gosh, what was this guy, like _seven feet tall_?" They were the longest pair of pants he'd ever seen in his life. "_Weird_…" he dropped them, and something clattered out of one of the big pockets. A **_gun_**? No… he knelt down and examined it. **_M.K.6 _**was emboldened on the handle, and it had a really stubby barrel, not more than a few inches. It was a _flare gun_. "I didn't know they had these back in 1912…" Beast Boy mumbled, popping it open and examining the flare itself. He pulled it out and looked at it. ((A/N: Flare guns were invented in 1895 by the Germans, just in case you wanted to know…)) Something that looked as though it might've been German was written on the side, but nothing he could read. It must've been an import, he decided. "Well… if all else fails I can flare it to death." He grinned at the stupid joke, putting them separately in the bag. He didn't want it going off by itself… maybe he'd find a use for it later.

Beast Boy suddenly noticed that one of the windows was open. There was a small balcony out there… he went and peered over the edge. The island greeted him, somewhat _bigger_ than he was used to. Maybe it just looked bigger because there was nothing on it? Strange… if Titan's island was sinking over a long period of time, would it vanish under the sea in like a hundred years? Deciding he didn't want to know, he went to look at the lantern again. It was maybe three feet tall, and was filling to the brim with oil and a wick. Would something in the game happen if he lit it? Heaving a deep sigh and wondering if he was asking for trouble, Beast Boy looked for anything that might be used to light the beacon. "_Here_ we go!" Another pair of striking stones was lying to one side on a long table. The table was covered with sea charts, none of which Beast Boy knew how to read. Picking up what he wanted, he climbed the little stepladder that was present and struck them together. Sparks came, but none of them reached far enough for the wick to catch. Lowering himself a little lower… a little lower… Beast Boy struck them together a few more times. A flame caught, and Beast Boy retreated.

_Reacting to the heat, the machine started slowly turning._

_"_Ha-_ha_!" Beast Boy said, feeling proud of himself. "I'm the man! I'm the _Beastman_!" He danced around as the light pierced far out to sea. It seemed to cut through the fog like butter, showing more ocean than he was used to seeing. Then, it started rotating. The lighthouse was officially lit. "Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! You lit the _lighthouse_! Get _funky_!" A perfect copy of a Micheal Jackson dance, he was feeling pretty good about himself –

_The flame in the beacon turned black._

_"Beeeeeeeeeeeast Boooooooooy…." _That voice sent icy fingers down his spine, and he froze. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. The entire lighthouse went dark , and a fierce wind whistled outside. Steam erupted from BB's mouth because of the growing cold, and he shivered visibly. He knew that voice… it was… _it was_…

A misty haze began pouring from the beacon itself, filling the beacon deck in an unholy darkness. "Oh _shit_…" Beast Boy thrashed his hand into his pocket, his voice squeaking with adolescence. "C'mon… _c'mon_! _Work_! Take me back!" He shouted at the pocket-watch. "Back to the present where it can't _get_ me!" he said desperately. The watch sat innocently in his hand, not doing anything. The floor was soon covered with the black mist, and frost was forming on the many windows. "I don't care what time anymore! Just take me out of this one!" He suddenly, wildly remembered he had to mess with the turner. Popping the watch open, he pulled the turner up and gave it a hard twist! Pushing it back down he watched the hand slowly start making its way forward…

_"Beeeeeeeeeeeast Boooooooooy…."_

"Oh shit…" he whimpered. "Oh shit, oh shit, _oh shit_…" His voice was that was a little girl's as the darkness started taking shape. He looked fearfully at the pocket-watch. The timer was still moving. He wouldn't have enough time for it to finish. A giant, spectral set of claws emerged, slowly reaching for him. They were at least a foot-long each, and dripping with the same neon-green goo from the last time he'd seen it. Tears were in Beast Boy's eyes as he backed into one of the windows. "I'm gonna _die_…." He whispered, shaking hard.

_Crackle…_

He looked behind himself. The window glasswas very brittle because of all the frost. The slightest pressure could break it. The shadow hissed as it's other set of claws took shape. Oh God oh God _oh God_… Beast Boy turned desperately and kicked the window! It shattered into a thousand pieces and he ran out onto the tiny balcony. Gripping the pocket-watch in his gloved hand, he chanced one more glance at the creature. Its head was emerging! There wasn't much time left. The hand on the pocket-watch was still moving. _Why was it so damn slow_? Clutching the railing in desperation for just a moment –!

_Beast Boy jumped over the side, off of the highest balcony of the lighthouse._

* * *

_Ya'll may have noticed I haven't been letting him use his powers much? Well, I think it's scarier if he can't, so… **so there**. (smile) Beast Boy's thrown himself off of the lighthouse, and the pocket-watch is getting ready for a time jump. Where will he end up this time? Further into the **past**? The **present** again? Way in the **future**? I'd tell you the name of the next chapter, but that would give it away! Next time on Beast Boy's Game! It's "YEAR XXXX!" To find out what year, stay tuned! Buh-bye! I'm submitting three parts all at once, so cookies for whoever writes review for all three! YAY!_


	7. YEAR 2016

_Here we are again, and you know the year BB will end up in! I'm assuming most of the Titan's would be in their mid-twenties in 2016, so bear with me, ya? Raven's the youngest in this fic, so let's say she'd be…… oh… **26**. Yeah. That's a good number. That would make Robin 27, Starfire 27, and Cyborg almost 30. Beast Boy's still the same though… I don't own Teen Titans!_

* * *

Beast Boy's Game

Part 7: **_YEAR 2016_**

Beast Boy landed in water, coughing and sputtering as he threw himself onto the shoreline. Huffing and puffing, he looked up at the lighthou –

_Titan's Tower stood where the lighthouse once had._

_"Yes_! I'm back!" Beast Boy's eyes shone with affection for the T-shaped building. Making sure the pocket-watch had cooled in the water (it had), he stuffed it in his pocket. Then he ran, Raven's cloak billowing behind him. "I'm back! I did it! I'm… _home_?" The front door had a single, red eye on it.

"Identification please." It was a strangely _feminine_ computer voice. There was a pause, and he stared at it. "Identification please." It said again. "Are you a _visitor_?"

"Excuse me! _Visitor_?" he asked, poking the red eye angrily. "I _live_ here!"

"Welcome _visitor_." The computer said, the door hissing open. "Make yourself comfortable, and enjoy your stay at Titan's Tower." The voice was up in a special set of speakers. Beast Boy stepped in, and looked around in wonder. The entire hallway was metallic, strangely clean, and sparkling.

"What the…?" Beast Boy looked around in wonder. This wasn't Titan's Tower! At least… not the one _he_ knew of. He found the elevator in its usual spot, but some of the hallways were unfamiliar to him. It wasn't all made of chrome, but… it was just… _shiny_ everywhere. "Wierdness…" he pushed the elevator button and the doors sprang open with a hiss. He jumped back at the sound, then stepped nervously in.

"What floor, visitor?" the computer's voice was back.

"Uhm… the common room floor?"

"I cannot take a visitor to the _living room area_." The voice said dutifully. "I am programmed to keep visitors from the faculty levels."

"Faculty levels? What the hell… what about _my_ room?" Beast Boy shrieked. Then he remembered the computer thought he was a guest. "What about _Beast Boy's_ room?"

"_Beast Boy memorial_. Yes sir." Beast Boy went cold when he heard that. Wasn't a memorial what you got after you _died_? "Transporting _now_." He felt the elevator moving in the pit of his stomach. What was going on? He suddenly remembered something and took out the pocket-watch. Flicking it open, he saw something shocking!

_It read **2016**._

"I'm in the **future**!" He shrieked aloud, staring in disbelief. "This is like nine or ten years down the road! But wait… I'm _dead_ in the future? _That sucks_!" he declared, folding his arms. Sticking the pocket-watch back in his pocket, he jumped when the doors jumped open with a hiss. "Stop doing that door-hissy-thing!" He scolded the computer.

"One speed _only_, sir." The computer retorted back, as though it had heard that before. Beast Boy stepped out and found himself in a rather average size room. "Please enjoy your stay at Titan's Tower."

"Oh yeah. Cyborg built that for sure." He mumbled, looking at the elevator sideways. Finally he turned around and saw something he never expected. It was a life-size statue of _himself_! He ran over to it, looking at the plaque at the statue's feet.

_Beast Boy – Garfield Logan_

_Gone but not forgotten, bravely fighting the Darkness _

_(1987-2005)_

An icy chill went up and down Beast Boy's spine, and he fell back on his butt. "No way, man." He whispered, scooting backward in disbelief. "_No way_. I wouldn't be dead in… _wait_! That's _today's_ date!" He jumped forward again for a better look. The date inscribed next to the year 2005 was the very same date that he'd been sucked into the game! "Oh man……" Beast Boy whispered as it dawned on him. "I never came back." He shuddered visibly, feeling hot tears in the corners of his eyes. "How long has this been here…?"

"The Beast Boy Memorial was constructed two months after his disappearance." The computer chimed in. "All of the Titans mourned his death, including his fiancée, Raven Roth."

"Fiancée!" Beast Boy cried in embarrassment. "We weren't _engaged_! We were just boyfriend and g –!"

"Shortly after the funeral, the Titan called Robin changed his name to what it is today. **Nightwing**. He is currently a resident of Neo-Gotham." The computer reported. "The Titan called Starfire was distraught for many weeks, and fled to her home planet of Tameran in her sorrow. She has not been officially heard from since."

"_What_! **_Star left!"_** He shouted in disbelief.

"_Correct_. The Titan called Cyborg remained at Titan's tower for one year after the reported death of Beast Boy. When he was declared legally dead, Cyborg left his post as a Teen Titan as well." The computer went on pleasantly, as though it was a history lesson. Which… it _was_.

"Robin, Star, and Cyborg too…" Beast Boy whispered, falling on his hands and knees. "Tell me about Raven…" he whispered, afraid to know. "What happened to Raven after I… after _Beast Boy_ died?"

"The Titan called Raven had a psychotic episode and destroyed the original Titan's Tower with her uncontrollable powers. It was only shortly after it was rebuilt that the Titans began to break apart." said the femininely-voiced computer.

"What happened to her, then…?" Beast Boy whispered, tears in the corners of his eyes.

There was a pause, which seemed odd to him. But, the computer responded in a rather sober tone. "In her state of emotional distress… _Raven Roth was destroyed by her own powers_."

_**Beast Boy's cry of anguish echoed across eternity.**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Raven's eyes snapped open and she sat up with a cry! "_Huff_… _huff_… huff…" she closed her eyes and held her head. "What was _that_…?" she whispered. "Did I… _feel_ something?" She was sweating, trembling in such a way that told of incredible nightmares. _As though an innocent soul had cried out into the night and… **silence**_**d**. "Am I feeling… _him_?" she wondered, wiping her brow with the back of her hand. "Beast Boy…" her heart was racing so hard, and she clutched at it. She lay back down, staring at her ceiling. "What's happening to you?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He'd been lying there, virtually inconsolable, for almost half an hour. If Dark Fall had come for him right then, he would've surrendered. But, it had not. "Why'd this have to _happen_?" he whispered, tears still freely flowing. He'd been crying so hard it _hurt_. The Titans were all _gone_. He was legally dead. Starfire had fled for home. Robin… no… **Nightwing** was far away in Gotham. Who knew where Cyborg was. And Raven was… _Raven was_… he let out another wail, unable to believe all the horrible things that had happened. "Why'd this happen?" He whimpered softly. "Damn you, **Dark Fall**." He whispered, weeping angrily.

"Dark Fall. Password... _recognized_." The computer spoke up. Beast Boy froze as the ceiling opened up and a huge monitor came down. "Playing simulation… _now_."

"Beast Boy." Cyborg had appeared on the screen. "It's me, _Cyborg_. Well… sort of."

"_Cyborg_!" Beast Boy leapt to his feet, almost hugging the computer monitor. "Where are you! Why aren't you here at Titan's Tower!" he cried. "What happened to _everyone_?"

"Sorry man, my simulation's responses are limited. You gotta ask the right questions." He shrugged, trying to smile. "This is just a programmed version of me, hidden in the tower. The words '_Dark Fall_' activate this program." He looked a little concerned. "And I figured you'd be the only one to ever come back here… if you weren't dead, that is."

"I'm not dead!"

"Sorry man, my simulation's responses are limited. You gotta ask the right questions." He repeated himself.

"I gotta say something that he'd respond to. What would Cyborg leave behind for _me _if everyone thought I was dead…?" Beast Boy whispered to himself. The simulation of Cyborg on the screen stood there, blinking, waiting for him to say something out loud. His smile looked thoroughly fake, as though he'd been training to have that particular look for when he made that program. "Cyborg." Beast Boy said aloud.

"Yes?"

"Where are you right now?"

"Sorry man, my simulation's responses are limited. You gotta ask the right questions."

Beast Boy grunted in frustration. "Why are visitors allowed in Titan's Tower?" he asked suddenly.

Cyborg frowned. "This place is a museum now, BB. It doesn't house any teenage super heroes anymore. It's an empty shell with a gift shop at the end of the tour." Beast Boy wondered how much information he'd be able to get out of a program that could only respond to certain things.

Suddenly, the perfect question formed in Beast Boy's mind. "Cyborg. What is _Malaki_?" he asked seriously, looking at the screen from under his eyebrows. Cyborg smiled. "What is _Malaki_?" Beast Boy repeated with a tenser tone. He knew that the metal man knew from the look on his face, even if he was just a simulation.

Cyborg smiled, looking rather proud of him. Finally, he spoke. "_That_, BB… is the right question." He looked straight ahead and spoke to the computer. "Simulation terminated." He vanished from the screen, and the monitor made its way upward into the ceiling.

"Hey! Wait! Come _back_! _What's that supposed to mean! What if I have more questions_!" Beast Boy shouted at it. "Hey what's tha– **_ouch_**!" he was struck in the head with a falling object. He fell with a grunt of pain, his eyes in swirls. He saw a blurry piece of red on the floor next to him, and he force-focused his eyes. "Is that…?" A computer chip greeted him, this one was bright red like Starfire's hair. Black mini-circuits ran across it this way and that, purple computer parts here and there. "Hey…" Beast Boy opened his Drake bag, still damp, and pulled out the blue computer chip he'd found in the Bible. The bag had miraculously protected it from getting wet or messed up in his travels. "They match! It's a part of _Malaki_!" He looked at it really close, seeing the same tiny writing on it. Turning into a hawk again, he read:

**MALAKI Processor #2**

**Y - FactorMotherboard**

"Y factor… and X factor…" Beast Boy mumbled when he'd turned back. Weren't X and Y _length and width_ in math? The green teen knew he sucked at math, but still… Was Malaki a giant _calculator_? Nah… that didn't make any sense… Thankful to Cyborg for the latest piece of the puzzle, he stuffed both of the four by four inch computer chips in his bag. Cyborg knew what Malaki was… but he wasn't telling. Was it something he'd _built_? But then, how had parts of it been scattered across time? Had the Dark Fall stolen it and taken it apart? Licking his lips, he stood at last. Wiping his eyes and his mood much better, he looked up at the ceiling. "_Computer_?"

"Yes?" The computer said soothingly, the same feminine voice. "May I help you, patron?"

"What else is there to see here?"

"We have a gift shop, the hall of memories, a great room devoted to each original Titan, several–"

"Take me to Raven's room." He said firmly, stepping into the elevator.

"Yes sir. Transporting… _now_." Beast Boy felt the elevator moving sideways and he put a hand against the wall to steady himself. "We have arrived at the room of Titan's Tower devoted to Raven Roth. Please watch you step when exiting the elevator."

"Very _funny_."

"Thank you, sir."

He stepped out of the elevator into a strange, distorted room. All sorts of glass cases were scattered here and there, housing articles that belonged to the darker Titan. Beast Boy neared the first one and recognized what was being featured there. "The book of Azar…" Beast Boy mumbled. "That thing tells all about Raven's home." He went to the next display case. There was Raven's secret chest. "I wonder if Malchior's still in there?" Beast Boy mused. "Serves him right…" he passed it up, barely looking at it. One of the larger display cases had a dummy in it shaped like Raven. It was wearing her super hero outfit, cloak and all. Beast Boy looked at the cloak he was wearing, then at the one in the display case. That one looked brand new, and his looked… well… _grubby_. He'd been sitting, rubbing, running, wet, and everything in between. It looked pretty sad…. But it still smelled like Raven. Not that she smelled _bad_, but… _her scent calmed him_. That's just the way it was. A little tear was near the bottom in the left side. Wondering where he'd gotten that, he moved on.

The next few display cases had various articles from Raven's life. Her bookshelf, complete with all her spellbooks. Her giant globe. Her tragedy-comedy statue was on a pedestal. Even her giant stuffed chicken was there. Beast Boy grinned helplessly and went over to it. "It is believed that Raven received this from Beast Boy, her fiancee…. I wasn't her _fiancee_!" he shouted, red in the cheeks. "Oh, who am I kidding…" he sighed. "Why fight it? Its history…" Mumbling, depressed, to himself he kept going. Other things that were Raven's were on display, her whole life laid out in a neat little rows and displays. "It really _is_ a museum…" he whispered. A large poster of Raven was on the wall. She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't frowning either. Who knew where that picture had come from. Or maybe, it was an artist's rendition of her? Who knew. Beast Boy touched it affectionately, then let his hand fall.

"_I know, Beast Boy. I know…"_

"_You're **still** not funny…"_

"_You were with me the whole time…"_

"_Beast Boy **had** a brain?"_

"_Never thought It'd be **you** I'd end up with…"_

"_Beast Boy…"_

Beast Boy moaned softly, feeling an aftershock of the fact that Raven was dead. ((Also, the bad hardtack that he'd eaten was catching up with him.)) Hell… _techically_ he was dead too. Why wasn't he with her in Heaven… or _Hell_? Was there a place in between for loved ones like them? Beast Boy didn't know. He fell into his hands and knees… and threw up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And that's all for now! I submitted a lot all at once, so I hope you enjoyed the fruits of my labor! My report card is coming home soon, so I gotta finish this story before I get grounded from the Internet! Its four weeks from now… I hate to leave my readers so suddenly! I'm gonna finish it before I disappear! **Promise**! Join me next time for the next part of Beast Boy's Game! It's "**Thoughts of You**!" See ya there! This wasthe third part I've submitted today! Cookies for everyone who reviews all three parts! YAY!_


	8. Thoughts of You

_Ah, there you are. I've been waiting for you. It's time for the story to keep going, so sit back and enjoy. This chapter will be just Raven, so sorry to all you Beast Boy fans out there! He's not in this chapter at **ALL**! Don't hurt me! I don't own Teen Titans…_

* * *

Beast Boy's Game 

Part 8: **_Thoughts of You_**

Raven looked and felt paler than she usually did that morning. She'd slept for perhaps four hours, and has spent most of the morning trying to keep her breakfast down. The absence of her hush-hush romantic interest was making her physically ill. She hadn't been able to meditate, either. Groaning softly, Raven made her way over to her mirror. It was time to visit Nevermore. Picking it up, she supported it from behind and by the handle. Trying not to be sick as the room kept tilting back and forth in her eyes, she sat on her bed. Had she bounced more than once, she _would've_ been sick. Looking carefully into the mirror, she murmured her three famous words. "Azarath… Metrion… _Zinthos_." Twin tendrils of black magic wrapped gently around her, and she was enveloped in dark magic. The mirror floated for a few moments as she was carried inside, then fell to the soft bedspread.

Raven came upon a chaotic scene in Nevermore, the representation of her mind. The sky looked cracked, as though it were made of glass. Trees were burning. The ravens that usually told others to turn back were gone. It was cold and dark… "Hey…" Raven turned when she heard her own name. It was one of her emotions, Happy. "Glad you stopped by, I guess…" Her pink cloak was in tatters, and she was translucent like a ghost! Her face, for the first time in her existence, wore a frown.

"_Happy_?" Raven barely recognized her. When she reached for the mirror-copy of herself clad in pink, she faded a little more.

"_Don't_!" Happy yelped, drawing away. "You can't touch me… I might disappear _forever_." Her words and tone contradicted her very meaning of existence. Happy… _wasn't happy_. "Go see the others, maybe you can help them instead…" she moaned softly, holding her abdomen. "I can't stick around… I'm too weak…" she hovered away, leaving Raven alone.

Raven heaved a troubled sigh, continuing along the path. She was in the main portion of her mind, having not entered any particular emotion's realm. It was starry, and the path was of dark stone. Knarled trees were here and there, and she put out the fires as she went. A tiny bit of stress was relieved every time she did so, but there was no way that she could put them all out anytime soon. Seeing to the ones that were in her way, Raven continued along the path at a slow pace. Shooting stars, meant to be symbols of creativity or unparalleled thought, were scarce. She knew she hadn't been reading or thinking creatively much lately, so it was no surprise. The whole scene was bleak and dead.

Raven reached a crossroads, finding a sign that pointed to where each of her emotions lay. They only gathered when she willed them to… or whenever two of them happened to mix. Such as love and affection, she thought with a blush… She read down the incredibly long list, for the sign was random and quite large… and found the one she wanted. "Wisdom…" Raven mumbled, starting down the right path. "Maybe she'll have the answers…" She continued down the path, and before long the landscape started changing before her very eyes.

The starry sky became a ceiling. The dark, rocky ground became smooth marble. The trees were seem replaced by bookshelves. Raven had arrived in her own memory library. "I wasn't sure you'd come." Another emotion peeked out from behind one of the bookshelves. But, it wasn't the one Raven was expecting.

"Timid, is that you?" Raven said, coming closer. Timid shrank away, her dusty gray cloak fluttering. She looked at Raven with hurt, confused eyes. That was how she always looked, but still… "It's okay…" she came close and bent, since Timid was much shorter than the other emotions. Small in stature and in confidence, she was the easiest emotion to scare or hurt. Raven had to be careful not to startle her. "Where is Wisdom? Have you seen her?"

"Mmm…" she said, peeking out from behind the shelf again. "You won't like what you see…" she whispered. "She's been in the memory storage of Beast Boy with Love and Sadness for a long time now." Raven thanked her, and she shrank away into shadow.

Heaving another sigh, Raven levitated amongst the endless books that were her memories. Each one represented a moment in time, a memory, an incident in her past, a thought… so many that no one could _ever_ count them all. But, Raven knew where she was going. Every individual in her immediate life, namely the _Titans_, had a special vault where things in her mind involving them were kept. There was one for Robin, one for Starfire, Cyborg, and of course– "Beast Boy's vault…" Raven whispered, finding it wide open. She peered inside and found three copies of herself huddled there.

The shelves were messed up, books strewn everywhere. Torn out pages and candlelight were in the room. A set of three girls were huddled together, looking into the same book. One was clad in a soft red. She was the representation of Raven's emotion _love_. One was in a hazy light blue, looking very depressed. Her cheeks were wet and her hood was back like she'd been crying. That must've been 'sadness.' Wisdom, on the other hand, was sitting in the middle with the book in her lap. There was a little glow coming from it, and it was playing memories of Beast Boy on a little magic screen. Beast Boy grinning at her. Beast Boy making tofu. Beast Boy scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "How long have you three been here?" Raven asked, coming close.

"**_Too long_**." They said in unison. So… Love, Sadness, and Wisdom had bonded for the moment. They would speak all at the same time, and copy each other exactly. "**_Longer than we thought_**."

"What's making us sick?" Raven asked her question right off the bat.

"**_Beast Boy's absence is making us sick_**." They said in one voice again. It was a mix of all three of them, and they were all her, but it was still creepy. "**_Heartache is bad for all of us_**. **_Timid and Sadness are strong now, but it is still not healthy_**."

"I saw ha… what was _left_ of Happy out in the main area." Raven said.

"**_She takes it the worst of all. She won't come in here. The memories make her more upset, and she weakens even further._**" The three emotions looked up from the book at last, and Wisdom closed it. They stood as one, as did Raven.

"That's understandable." Raven mumbled. "Nevermore is in a disarray. We have to fix this or my powers…" she let her sentence hang, and the three of them stared at her.

"**_He must return, or it will be too much for all of us_**." They said in unison.

"What will?"

"**_The heartache_**." They said. "**_Control will be beyond us all, and we'll die_**." Raven knew perfectly well what that meant. If she had no emotions at all, not even surpressed ones… she' have to be dead. "**_Supressing depression is not healthy._**" They went on. "**_Find an outlet to quell the stress._**"

"_Like_?" Raven wanted to know.

"**_Let her out_**." They were referring to another emotion that was rarely seen.

"_Never_." Raven snapped, sweeping from the vault and out of sight. "I'll _never_ give her control." She was gone from the library, and found herself at a cage. There was an endless, abyssal plain before her. The starry sky was back, and the ground was featureless… save the sage of course. It had all sorts of padlocks, chains, twisted wires, and other locking mechanisms on it. A magic circle was drawn around it, a wreath of fire up in the sky. It was ready to drop and act as a secondary barrier at a moments notice.

"Come to tease me?" said the blood-red clad girl. She looked like Raven, but she had four glowing red eyes. She was in heavy chains, which allowed her little movement. It was one of Raven's most powerful emotions… _Rage_. "Get lost, before I cut your pretty little _neck_." She spat on Raven's shoes but she didn't get a reaction.

"Hello Rage. Feeling active lately?" Raven said softly, as not to make her more worthy of her namesake. She was chained up, locked up and kept in there for a reason, after all. She was one of Raven's rarely seen, but by far one of the most powerful, emotions. Rage hissed at her in an attempt to scare her off, but she gave no reaction to that either. "The others told me that you're especially restless lately."

"That **thing** has him!" Rage roared and thrashed hard, making Raven take a step back. The chains groaned loudly, barely holding her at bay. "He belongs to us! He's _ours_!" She spoke of Beast Boy like he was an object, but not as an enemy. That was actually an _improvement_, considering she'd wanted to kill him so badly months before they'd become an 'item.' Now, she'd accepted him as a potential mate. But… that didn't make her any less possessive. Rage often paired with Jealousy when Raven had caught girls checking out Beast Boy in the past year… but she'd held them at bay with her willpower. "I can't sit here and let that thing **_eat_** him! If anyone's gonna kill him its gonna be _us_! And that's when he screws up really bad!" Raven knew Rage was always waiting to kill something, but had a small hold against doing that to Beast Boy. Affection, another rather elusive emotion, had spread a small influence into Rage a few months ago.

'_Don't kill Beast Boy_.'

It was only one thing, but it was worth it. "He belongs _here_! With _us_…!" Rage sagged very suddenly, and tears sprouted from all four of her eyes. Raven looked on in shock as Rage's cloak flickered from blood red to a hazy light blue. It was straight back to normal, but the angry tears kept coming. "He belongs… to _us_…" Rage rocked slowly back and forth, and Raven couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "Our Beast Boy… _ours_…" she whispered almost deliriously. "_Ours_…"

Raven frowned sadly, leaving the bound and chained emotion alone. Sighing with fatigue and distress, Raven had one more stop to make before she left. Rubbing her temples, she made her way to the main chapel. The chapel of her mind.

It was basically a church ruin, and she frowned slightly as she reached it. There was only one stained-glass window still intact, as usual, but the place looked old and dusty now. That wasn't normal. Raven pushed both of the still-standing double doors open, walking straight forward. Pulling her hood back, she marched straight up to the dais and stood behind the podium. "Attention… _everyone_." She said softly. There was a massive swirl of magic and the swishing of cloaks. "I call this meeting of my emotions to order." She said. There was instant silence, and everyone looked straight ahead at her.

They had all come, and sat as one on the many pews that were set up for just such meetings. Raven had called all of her emotions to one place in her mind. Sadness. Jealousy. Wisdom. Love. Lust. Humor. Affection. Mischief. Timid. Confidence. Rage (still in her cage). Even Happy sat, trembling, on one of the pews. They were scattered and quite a few lesser emotions were present as well. But they usually fell under one of the main categories, so they didn't independently talk much.

Raven looked out across the crowd of girls that looked just like her. Was everyone there… _yes_. "You all know why I'm here. Beast Boy is gone, and there's nothing we can do about it at this point. This is tearing us up inside, and its making me physically _ill_." There were fleeting looks of concern in the crowd, and some whispering. "We must keep this under control for our own survival. The stress is mounting, and it will kill us if we don't let out somehow." Raven said, staring at them all. The rainbow of cloaks shifted again for more whispering and talking amongst themselves. "As of _now_, I'm open to suggestions."

"Play a prank!" shouted Mischief. "Robin needs to be pulled down a few pegs!" Confidence seconded that vote with a shout and a fist in the air.

"A good cry could help…" said Sadness. Timid, who was sitting next to her, nodded in agreement.

"_Blow shit up_!" roared Rage. Lust, who was nearby, agreed with that. Lust and Rage got along for some reason, though Raven could never figure out why.

"Hug somebody to feel better! Starfire gives good hugs!" Affection cried. All the other emotions winced at that comment. "What? What'd I say? Its _true_!" There was a rolling of many eyes, and the meeting went on.

Many, many suggestions were given, but all of them in the interest of the emotion that gave them. Happy remained fairly silent, and Raven watched her out of the corner of her eye. If any of those appealed to Happy, she'd try _that_ one. But, nothing seemed to sway her opinion. So, Raven forced her hand, "_Happy_. What do you think we should do?" she asked.

All eyes turned to Happy. She was still pale, and her cloak torn and ragged. She looked up at Raven, licking her dry lips. "We should…… we should eat something and keep our strength up. Beast Boy could come back _with_ the darkness, like we did." There was a lot of murmuring in the crowd, and the emotion called Knowledge stood up.

"I _agree_." Said Knowledge. "If Beast Boy comes back still fighting that thing, we've gotta be ready. All the emotions turned to look at her this time. The rather quiet emotion went pink in the cheeks, not used to all the attention. She was one of the quieter emotions, but right now she was the center of all thought."I propose we eat a good meal, and start setting _traps_. When the darkness returns to Titans Tower in _this_ world, it'll be bombarded with spells and immobilized. That'll give us enough time to –!"

"Blowit the hellup!" Rage put in, rattling her cage angrily. "I second her plan as long as we kill that mother-fucking shadow thing!" She looked ready for action, though the chains held her back by a thread. "As soon as it gets here we'll kill it once and for all!" All of Raven's emotions looked at eachother, clustering together for gossip and other opinions.

"Order... **o_rder_**!" Raven actually had to shout. Instantly, everyone rushed back to their seats. "It seems Happy has our health issues in mind, so I'll go with that first. And then, Knowledge and Rage's plan seems to be good to." There was a long silence, and Raven tilted her head down until her eyes were looking at them all from under her eyebrows. "After we eat a hardy meal… _we set magic traps_." A ghoulish, confident sort of grin came across Raven's face, and lightning split the sky of Nevermore. "That shadow-thing will be sorry it ever came _near_ Beast Boy."

"**YES**." Every single emotion agreed in unison, and Raven's cloak flickered white for a moment. It only happened when all of her emotions agreed on something… and that was _rare_. "**DESTROY THE SHADOW. GET BEAST BOY BACK." **

"Meeting _adjurned_." Raven said, putting both arms into the air. "I'll see you all again soon." She was lifted into the air from her own powers, and vanished from Nevermore. The emotions scattered to their own areas, and the Nevermore chapel was silent once again.

* * *

_Yes, yes I know. Beast Boy wasn't even **in** that chapter, and the fic is supposed to star **him**! Well, I wanted you guys to get a good grasp on what's happening to Raven too, y'know. But... Think about it this way. The historical records in the future said Raven blew up Titans Tower with her powers. Was that because of the traps she set? Whooooooo… I guess we'll have to find out later. We're going back to Beast Boy in the next chapter. Next time on Beast Boy's Game! Its "**Return to the Past**!" 'Code: Lyoko' lovers don't kill me! See you soon!_


	9. Return to the Past

_Ah! Here we are again! Beast Boy is still in the year 2016, and I'm very sorry he wasn't even in the last chapter. I'll be sure to make up for it this time! We're going to watch him explore the tower a little more, but then he's going back in time again. Where will he end up? I'm… actually not sure yet. Ehehe… We'll have to see how this chapter turns out. I'm kinda makin' this up as I go! I don't own Teen Titans!_

* * *

Beast Boy's Game 

PART 9: **_Return to the Past_**

Beast Boy lay there next to the puddle of sick that he'd made, just trying to breath. Sitting up at last with a groan, he held his stomach. "Great, now I'm hungry again…" he said aloud.

"Perhaps you would visit the café, sir?" The computer piped in, a little too friendly for Beast Boy's taste. "Right this way, into the elevator."

"Yeah, sure… why not… this place has a gift shop now it may as well have a café…" he stumbled over to the elevator. He took one last look at the room devoted entirely to his romantic interest, then stepped in. the elevator moved upward, and the doors hissed open again. He didn't have the strength to flinch that time. Holding the wall, he emerged out of the elevator. "Well whaddya know…" he mumbled, an amused smile coming to his face.

It was, in fact, a café. Soda fountains and all sorts of cups were present. Ketchup dispensers with mustard and mayonnaise nearby. Straws, napkins, and cup covers were in the corner. Tables and booths nicely complimented the room with leathery red and chrome. It looked like a fifties version of Denny's, much to Beast Boy's amusement. He went over to the counter and looked around. Of course, there was no one there. Hopping over the counter, he found the kitchen to be pretty clean. They probably didn't have a jumping business way out on Titan island… He spotted the heat-lamp table, where food that had been prepared would sit until someone ordered that particular item.

"Ohh man…." Beast Boy groaned. It was a _burger joint_! There were perhaps half a dozen burgers sitting in a row under the heat lamp, wrapped in plastic for safe-keeping. He couldn't eat a _burger_… there was _meat_ in it! "Dude, I'd _almost_ do it, but I'm not starving just yet…" he was still uncomfortable in the stomach, though. But, he needed fuel for his body. He let out a sigh, leaning against the counter. "Don't they have anything vegetarian…?" he looked upward towards the menu. What all did the café sell anyway, when it was up and running…?

_Cyborg Super Waffle Special (until 11:30AM)_

_Starfire Shake (Strawberry, Chocolate, and Vanilla)_

_Robin Rings (Onion or Curly Fries)_

_Raven Ribs (tea included free of charge)_

Beast Boy Burger (…………)

_Assorted Drinks (Small, Medium, Large, and Jumbo)_

"They named the burger after the _vegetarian_?" Beast Boy demanded. "Are they _stupid_? Wait, what's that…" in small print, next to the name of the Beast Boy Burger were a few words. He murmured them as he read them, "_All customers please note that the Beast Boy burger is vegetarian, not meat…_ **_YES_**!" He practically knocked the table over to grab one of the burgers. Shredding the paper to get to the burger, he looked at it carefully. Was it really _vegetarian_…? He sniffed at it a few times… **_CHOMP_**!

………

CHOMPCHOMPCHOMPCHOMP…!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven stood at the stove rather nervously. She wasn't a very good cook at all, and even had trouble with simple things like pancakes. Licking her dry lips, she read the directions for the simple rice mix one more time before starting. Before long, the water was boiling and she took it off the burner. Pouring the rice and spices in, she stirred for a moment. Then, she set the lid on the pot and waited.

Her stomach growled loudly. "I know…" she mumbled. The teasing smell of spicy rice soon filled the kitchen. Cyborg wandered in, saw that **Raven** was cooking, and wandered straight back out rather quickly. Raven sweat-dropped. "My pancakes weren't that bad were they…?" A rain cloud appeared above her, raining on her head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Aaaaaaah_…" Beast Boy said, rubbing his stomach. He'd dispatched _all six_ burgers, discovering one to be a cheeseburger, one had pickles, and another had onions that needed picking off. Also, he'd gotten himself a '_Starfire shake_.' It had been pretty good, and the little cartoony version of Starfire on the side of the cup had gotten a laugh out of him. Being a teenager, his energy depended on his fast metabolism. Whenever he was full, he could run faster, fly higher and fight harder! His fuel gauge at full, he stood with a grin. "Well, that's that…" He looked around, realizing how eerily quiet it was. "Mmm…" he said, trying not to be creeped out by the lack of sound.

_Bzzt! Bzzzt! Bzzzzt! …Bzzt! Bzzzt! **Bzzzzt**!_

Beast Boy jumped, throwing up his arms to protect himself. It was… the _cash register_? He went over to the counter, jumped over and had a look. It was printing out a receipt _all by itself_. Strange… He tore it off when it was done and read it.

**Titan's Tower café **

**Order #001**

_Beast Boy Burger_ (cheese) . . .$1.05

_Beast Boy Burger_ (onion) . . . $1.05

_Beast Boy Burger_ (plain) . . . $0.99

_Beast Boy Burger_ (dressed) . . $1.24

_Beast Boy Burger_ (plain) . . . . $0.99

_Beast Boy Burger_ (lettuce) . . . $1.05

_Starfire Shake_ (vanilla) . . . . . . $0.99

_**TOTAL AMOUNT DUE:**_

**_One last meal_** **_for a fool mortal_** $0.00

Beast Boy stared at the last line, his jaw falling slightly. It had been watching him… the whole time. His eyes narrowing, Beast Boy stuck the reciept in the Drake bag with the flare gun, flare and the Malaki chips. 

"Creepy." He murmured. "Uhm… _computer_?" He asked the ceiling.

"Yes sir?"

"Can we go to that gift shop now? I wanna check it out."

"Yes sir. Into the elevator, if you please." The computer willed the elevator's double doors open, and it was so. Beast Boy, a little shaken by the slip of paper he'd just received. He leaned against the wall of the elevator until, "We have arrived. Please Enjoy your stay at Titan's Tower." Said the rather feminine computer voice.

"Yeah, you too…" Beast Boy murmured, looking around. It was enormous. There was an aisle for every Titan, all sorts of merchandise! Beast Boy wandered down the Starfire aisle. "Starfire lunchboxes… Starfire color-with-me coloring books…" he opened one and found a black and white Starfire smiling at him. He grinned and put it back. "Starfire let-us-be-pretty makeup kits…" he found all sorts of odds and ends, each starring the young Tameranian. "I wonder what's down my aisle…?" Beast Boy went to see.

"Whoa…" he'd never seen his own face so many times. "_Cool_!" he picked up an action figure of himself, looking at it. "Oh c'mon, I'm way better looking than _this_…" he pushed the little button on the back of the figure –!

'It ain't easy bein' green…' 

It sounded just like him! Beast Boy laughed, putting the little figure back. There were posters of him, action figures, a board game, recipe books for vegetarians that had his face on them… all sort of things. "We shoulda done this a long time ago. Look at all this _stuff_!" Curiosity grew in the back of his mind, and you can probably guess where he went next. "_Raven's_ aisle…" he whispered.

There were mostly books there. He picked up one and read the title. "The beginner's guide to amateur meditation…" That seemed to fit. Raven was on the cover, in the lotus position. He shrugged, putting it back. There were all sorts of books on meditation, stress control, and mountains of gothic poetry. Beast Boy wandered further down the aisle, and found some Raven _costumes_! They were just like what she wore! They were small, as though meant for children. "Halloween costumes, I guess." Beast Boy looked at the cloak he himself was wearing. "Nothing compared to the _original_, though!" he stuck his tongue out and moved on. There were magic crystals, charms, pendants… "Raven didn't use any of this junk…" he mumbled disapprovingly. He saw a poster rack of Raven, and flipped through them. They were all paintings, he could tell. The last one made him cock an eyebrow. Raven would never pose like _that_… Red in the cheeks, Beast Boy went a little further on.

_A white book caught his eye. _

"What's this…?" he pulled it off the shelf. _A History of Titan's Island – exclusive interview! _"Huh… I thought we swore off giving interviews after that one dude asked Starfire's cup size…" he frowned, flipping the book open. As it turned out, _Cyborg_ was the one to give the interview. He told briefly of his few years at Titan's Tower, and the highlights of their adventures here and there… The green teen flipped onward through the book, and a very familiar sight found his eye. _A painting of the lighthouse_. He'd recognize that eerie building anywhere… reading the text that went with the picture, Beast Boy mumbled as he did so.

_Titan's Island was occupied by a large lighthouse back in the early 1900's. It was a three-man squad before the night of the incident. One of the crew members apparently went insane and slaughtered the other two. He was never found, and the door to his room was forced open when he could not be found. _

"_There was a **combination** to that there door!" the local locksmith had complained. "I made it special for Drake with the four buttons! It was 1,3… 2,4… 1,2… 3,4… 1,1… It was long and complicated so not just anybody could get in! I can't believe those blokes just hauled off and smashed it!"_

_Sources believe that Drake was still at large for many years to c –!_

Beast Boy stopped right there. He had what he needed. No wonder he hadn't been able to open it… each button had to be pressed _more than once_! He decided to keep the book since the combination was so long and complicated. Stuffing it in the bag, he strode away towards the elevator. "Computer, I'm leaving."

"Yes sir." The voice said, opening the doors. He stepped in, leaning against the wall again. All he had to do was get outside and he could turn back time again. He'd see what was in Drake's room, and maybe shed a little more light on this Malaki business. He reminded himself that was his mission. He'd been goofing off for almost an hour… it was time to get back to work. "Did you pay for that book, sir?"

"Huh? Uhh…" Beast Boy looked at the book that was sticking out of the Drake bag. "Well I… uh…" He grinned at the ceiling, as though someone were there, glaring at him.

"Stealing is bad, s-s-s-zzzzzz-_sir_." The computer's voice was faltering. Becoming _deeper_… **darker**. "I must… punish _yoooooooooooooooooou_…"

_**It was Dark Fall!**_

Beast Boy watched the doors snap shut, and Dark Fall's eyes were blazed across them! They narrowed with malice, enjoying his terror. Beast Boy pressed himself wide-eyed to the back of the elevator, and felt a huge jerk in his stomach. _The elevator was going down in a free fall!_ Slamming against the ceiling Beast Boy groaned at the horrible feeling in his stomach. If the elevator hit the bottom floor while he was still in it…! He panicked and reached for the pocket watch. Desperately popping the little panel open, he pulled the time-adjuster out, twisted it, and pushed it back down. The single hand began moving backward… "_Hurry_…" Beast Boy groaned, clutching his stomach. He could hear the screaming rush of air and metal just outside the elevator car. Hitting the maintenance hatch that was right next to him, he threw himself out into the shaft. The cables whipped at him and he tumbled head over heels. The pocket watch was starting to glow with a golden light. The elevator, which was falling faster than he was, hit the bottom, crashing into a thousand jagged pieces. Beast Boy was right behind it, falling at breakneck speed. He cried out in desperation. "Return to the past! _**NOW!**"_

_The pocket watch read 1912 once again, and Beast Boy vanished in a golden blare of light._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven sat at the kitchen table, her rice finished and her milk gone. Milk was always the best thing to go with spicy food since it was a natural coolant… she heaved a sigh and stood. It was time to set to work. Going to her room, she pulled a book off of her shelf she hadn't touched in over two years. It was blood red and leather bound. The edges were slightly burnt, as though someone had tried to destroy it. But, Raven knew the book was fireproof. She herself has tried to burn the leather to check if it was true. Whoever had done the edges had had little luck either. It was Raven's book of **attacking** spells.

_The one book she owned she'd sworn she would never read._

"Let's see what kind of trouble I can get into with this…" Raven mumbled, trembling as she opened it. Licking her dry lips, she began to read a book of forbidden magic. If and when Beast Boy returned, fighting the darkness, she would be ready to help him. "Soul Snare… _hmmm_…" she whispered, fascinated already. "What a complicated set of spells…" the young sorceress had never heard of such ingredients being mixed like the book was describing. It was powerful stuff… but it was time to set to work. Raven nodded to herself silently. It was time to recruit the others as well.

* * *

_Well? What did you think? I'm noticing a strange lack of reviews on this story… I'm working hard on it you guys! Don'cha even wanna say good job? Oh well. I can't force you… Anyhoo! Next time, we're gonna see what's beyond Drake's door! What will Beast Boy find there? Take a guess in your reviews, ya'll. I'd appreciate the input! Next time on Beast Boy's Game, it's "Beyond the Door!" See ya there!_


	10. Beyond the Door

Here we are again! It's back to Beast Boy right away! I don't own Teen Titans!

* * *

Beast Boy's Game **PART 10**: _Beyond the Door_

Beast Boy was falling down the shaft of the elevator in 2016, so where would he land in 1912? What if he timed jumped and ended up in a **WALL**? It would kill him in an _instant_! That horrible thought blazed through Beast Boy's mind as his world twisted, flared, and groaned. Light… pain… like being born, he supposed.

He landed with a mighty crash of dishes. A table broke in half, and hardtack flew everywhere. He groaned where he lay, finding himself back in the old kitchen of the lighthouse of 1912! "Time travel _sucks_…" he said softly, nursing a small bleeder on his forehead. Wiping it quickly, he moaned as he turned over on his hands and knees. He was stained with the soup he'd seen earlier, and Raven's cloak was a mess. The hardtack, still reminding him more of a brick than food, was nearby. He grunted in pain suddenly, and reached into his mouth with his un-gloved hand. He drew it away just a little bit pink. "Yep. It sucks." He mumbled. He forced himself, slowly, slowly, to his feet.

Beast Boy was used to physical punishment, but not so much in his human form. He was always in a stronger animal form when in battle, but getting such a heavy blow in human form took its toll. Knowing his back would bruise before long, he forced himself to stand erect. He felt a trickle on his leg, and looked down. The icicle he'd put there so long ago was gone. He untied the fabric, looking at it. It was a part of Raven's cloak… he expertly tied it around his un-gloved hand, covering the raven shape that had been branded into him. Feeling a little better and coughing to get rid of the pain in his chest, he pressed on. Making sure the Drake bag was still in his possession, he made sure everything was still inside. Yup. Okay, it was time to move on.

He knew which way to go, and began traveling up the spiraling stairs just outside of the kitchen. Walking slowly, patiently as he could, he was happy when at last all the pain was gone. He listened for any sound that would warn of his enemy, but found none. He could only hear his tap-tap-tap stepping up the stone stairs. He could hear his own breathing, his heartbeat… he started shaking. Nothing was more disturbing to one with his sense of hearing than _absolute silence_. At last, he arrived. Looking around for any sign of the Dark Fall, he licked his dry lips as he dug into the bag he held. Pulling out the history book, he flipped to the page he wanted. Kneeling down to the panel he'd popped open earlier, he entered the code slowly. _1…3… 2…4… 1…2… 3…4… 1…1 –!_

The door sprang open.Beast Boy jumped back, but found no monster so he relaxed. Swallowing, he made his way inside and shut the door behind him. It was some kind of _study_. A little bed was in the corner, along with a tiny dresser, but all the rest of the room was maps, charts, boat schedules, course predictions, tide times, moon phases, calenders… all sorts of things. Drake must've been the leader of the three men in charge of the lighthouse, Beast Boy guessed. There were enough papers and things there to satisfy any historian who wanted to know about the lighthouse. The green teen sifted through the papers, wondering what he was looking for. Any sign of the word Malaki, he supposed. Annoyed at how little he knew about his objective, he went over the things he knew so far in his head as he looked at everything on the large messy desk. Tide was going to be early tonight… _All roads lead to Malaki_… the price of candles had gone up by about three cents… _two computer chips, X and Y factor_… the moon's three-quarter phase was tomorrow… _Malachi was in the Bible, but that was spelled differently_… Beast Boy looked up, staring at a pair of portraits on the wall. They were photographs. One of a young man, the other of a young woman. Neither were much older than he himself was. "His kids, maybe…?" He soon lost interest and looked through some of the drawers. Running his hands through papers, old files and caculations as to tides and weather, he came across something that would be of use. A journal. "Funny how these always turn up, huh Raven?" He said to no one. The front was soft leather, and he ran his hand across it. It was cold to the touch, but very worn. As though Drake had written in it everyday for a long time. "Hmm…" he sat on the bed, hearing the springs slowly squeak as they accepted his weight. Minding the fact that he didn't have all day to read the whole thing, he skipped ahead to see if anything recent would help him. Even if 'recent' meant 1912…

_It flows throughout. The darkness. It is supreme. I feel it calling me, and I welcome it with open arms. Those other two fools have no idea that the island is growing. It changes each day just a bit, as my master grows stronger. Like a giant swelling on the Earth, it is strengthening its power. It gives me great power… oh yes…_

Beast Boy turned the page.

_Malaki has served us well. Yes. Marvelous power in the hands of my master. He is most pleased, and blessed me with even greater, darker powers. I can see it in my skin, like a glowing. As though my body were ready to burst at the seams with the incredible energy that was endowed to me._

Beast Boy remembered the letter from earlier, something about Drake glowing and going mad… was this what he was talking about? Probably so… why didn't he go into further detail with Malaki? Everyone knew more about it than he did! I was so damn… **frustrating! **The green teen cursed softly, turning the page.

_All things come to those who wait._

_All things come to those who wait._

_All things come to those who wait._

_All things come to those who wait._

_I see_ _you… **Beast Boy**!_

Beast Boy jumped to his feet and hurled the book across the room, breathing hard. He'd known. This Drake, this… thing. It had known he was coming! How? How had he known? Did the Dark Fall tell him, and have him clear out before he got there to interrogate him about Malaki? Thoroughly creeped out in a way he hadn't felt in a long time, he stared at the book he'd just thrown. It had crashed into one of the portraits and knocked it off the wall. The one of the girl. He went over and picked it up, turning it over so he could set it on the wall again. He dropped it with a sudden cry of horror!

_The picture of the young girl had become a monster!_

Her hair was old and matted, jagged teeth coming out of her mouth. Her lidless eyes glared at the camera with bloodlust, tiny pupils dotting the sunken grapes that made up the eyeballs. Bones barely visible, the dress hung from her body like a used napkin, exposing weather-beaten skin and pitiful breasts. The frame shattered when it hit the ground, and Beast Boy staggered back into the desk. It clattered over near the bed, the glass that separated the picture form the world breaking into a million pieces. Out of breathing and try not to have a heart attack, he clutched at his chest in distress. What a horrible thing to see… Hearing only his own footsteps on the creaky boards, he approached the bed where it fell. "Mind over matter… mind over matter…" he whimpered softly, kneeling down again. It had fallen face-down. He had to look at it one more time, to know the illusion was gone. "It's not there. It's that girl. Not a zombie… not real… not real…" His hand trembled as his fingertips brushed the edge of the broken frame. Glass tinkled softly as he picked up the picture frame. Holding his breath, he turned it slowly over… there was no one there! Had she decided to leave the photograph, like in a messed up Harry Potter picture? He stared at the blank canvas, unsure of what it meant. Knelt next to the bed, he looked at it and shook his head. "Dude, whatever…" he placed it on the bed –!

_A worm-eaten hand yanked Beast Boy under the bed._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven had pushed all of the living room furniture to the walls, and was busy drawing complicated symbols on the carpet. The others hadn't needed to ask what she was doing. She was preparing for BB's return, and it wouldn't be good to interrupt. In reality, Raven was readying an all-out assault. The intricate, almost impossible to replicate patterns she was drawing… they all had a purpose. A magical 'rerouting circle,' it was called. If any sort of magic were performed in or around the tower, the user would be pulled by force straight to the middle of the circle… right in the middle of the common room. Raven had stolen lamps, spotlights, and generators from all over the tower. Pointing them in and around the circle, her purpose was clear. If the shadow-thing showed up, being a magical entity, it would be yanked straight to the center of her circle. Straight into the light. Raven remembered that it had really hated light, and ran from it whenever possible. It could only live in shadow. What Raven had set up was enough to give the average person a tan.

"Our electric bill's gonna suck this month." Cyborg murmured, though he knew perfectly well the city paid all their utilities. He, Robin and Starfire were watching Raven from the kitchen area. The only safe spot in the room. She'd been drawing symbols all over the common room, setting traps and drawing up plans the whole time. If they made one wrong step in the wrong area, they would've set them all off. They'd offered to help, but Raven wouldn't allow it. The symbols had to be drawn perfectly, she'd said. Any screw ups, and the whole thing would backfire.

"Friend Raven, perhaps you should take a break now, yes?" Starfire asked in a small voice. Raven looked up from her work, near the center of the 'rerouting circle.' There were little bags under her eyes from all the concentration she'd needed for so many hours, though she didn't look dead tired quite yet. The look on her face said for the others to go the hell away… but a tiny smile found her face.

"Just a second, Starfire." Raven murmured, dusting her hands off. "I'm almost done with this string of incantations." The other three Titan's spirits lifted just a bit. Raven was doing a little better. This was good, considering a lot of repairs still needed to be done to the tower itself since her 'freak out.' Raven finished marking her spell on the floor, made sure the lights were angled correctly, and quite comically rubbed her hands on her legs. They came away black because of her charcoal markings for the past few hours, but no one cared. Raven, careful not to touch to floor as she hovered through the air, got a soda from the fridge and leaned on the counter.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Raven?" Robin asked. There was a long silence as Raven took a swig from her soda and surveyed her work from afar.

"No." Raven said softly, avoiding everyone's eyes. Everyone deflated in disappointment. "Not at all." She set her soda on the counter. "All we can hope for is that Beast Boy wins the game, whatever it may be. And, if he brings the Dark Fall back with him, the trap will work, I hope. It didn't like light when I last faced it, and I doubt its changed in just one year."

"It was the anninversary that Beast Boy disappeared, wasn't it?" Robin asked, suddenly remembering the special date.

"Yeah…" Raven murmured, a little surprised anyone else other than Beast Boy had remembered. The thought of his name made her heart ache, and she leaned a little more heavily on the counter. "Well… no the best thing to do it wait." She whispered to herself more than anyone. Her hood fell back as though on its own, revealing her anxious eyes. She stared at the center of the huge magical circle she'd drawn, as though it were a bullseye. Would he appear right there? Or would the Dark Fall show up there? Both? She didn't know, but that was the best she could do for now, unless anyone had any other ideas… Raven looked over at the others. They looked almost as fatigued as her, and just as ready to get their friend back… but no. She wanted it more. More than any of them. The darker of the five Titans murmured to herself, "Our Beast Boy… ours…"

--------------------------------------------------

A half-dead, slimy arm hooked around Beast Boy's waist, and figure pulled itself up. He was so stricken with terror, he couldn't scream. He couldn't breath. He couldn't –! "Wanna get it on?" a voice like ice accompanied a face so terrible he would remember it for the rest of his life. It was just like the photo, but it was real! The sunken dead eyes glowed a soft green, little black pricks for pupils. Chapped, dry lips that were crusted with blood pulled back to reveal rotten teeth. She was a horror to look at, and even more horrible to feel. A small whimper escaped Beast Boy's mouth as she leaned over to get a better look. "We've got all night." One of her legs was over him. One of Beast Boy's hands was twitching uncontrollably through the Drake bag. Oh God oh God oh God…! "Hell, we've got _eternity_." A piece of leathery tongue licked at his cheek, and he whimpered louder. The green teen's hand was still twitching around inside the bag, rustling everything inside about like a stew. But, was there hope there for him?

The dead, zombified woman's decayed body was straddled over him, all the while they were still under the bed itself. She drew close, rotten teeth turning deadly sharp all of a sudden. Her bony, icy fingers were grasping him between the legs. Beast Boy felt his sac contract incredibly quickly, trying to get away all on its own. He almost had it, he almost had it! His one hand was thrashing about all by itself as the other tried to hold her off as best it could. Her hauntingly green glowing eyes flared slightly, and she leaned down over him. Her jaw was extending further than should've been allowed, exposing countless teeth and a whip-like tongue. Was she going to eat his head all in one chomp! Click. Ka-chunk. Beast Boy's eyes suddenly portrayed hard rage.

**"SUCK FLARE, BITCH!" **His hand dove out of the bag, the loaded flare gun in hand.

Using his thumb to cock it while it came to his rescue, he stuffed the barrel directly into the monster's mouth. Pulling the trigger Beast Boy heard the explosion and there was a shower of sparks and heat! The monster reared up with a roar, tumping the bed over and freeing Beast Boy as its head broke apart. It burst into ashes, but not before leaving a huge blood splatter on the wall. The smoking gun still in his hand, Beast Boy lay there, trembling.

God, he'd barely had the coordination to load the flare gun with one hand and hold her off with the other. The hours and hours of video games with his friends had helped him with that. The barrel with the flare gun was shaking, he noticed. He dropped it, and saw his whole body was shaking. He suddenly curled to one side and openly wept. "_Raven_…" he moaned her name. "How did you survive this…?" Of course, there was no one around to answer him.

He was all alone, in _1912_.

* * *

_We got some of the horror back now, I think! I believe we've earned the M rating now, though I'm sorry it took so long! I'm trying to think of some scarier stuff to put in this story, so pardon the long pause between parts, n'kay? It'll be worth it, though! I promise. Now, Raven has her traps set. Beast Boy is struggling to stay alive. Next time on Beast Boy's Game! It's "YEAR XXXX!" Find out when you get there!_


	11. YEAR 20,000 BC

_And now you know what the new year is! What will Beast Boy find so far back in time? Let's find out! Listen, I appreciate all the reviews, you guys. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed so far, and thank you in advance for any more that show up for this story. I adore you, my loving fans! YAY! Ahem… now, back to the story!_

* * *

Beast Boy's Game 

**PART 11**: _YEAR 20,000 BC_

Raven felt an ache deep in her chest very suddenly. She leaned over just a little to surpress it. What was this _feeling_? Was she feeling… him? Like she had waking up in the middle of the night? It was almost dark on the third day of Beast Boy's absence, and little had changed. Raven had set spells all over the common room, forbidding anyone from setting foot on it. Anyone who didn't want to die a very painful death, that is. Once the traps went off, there was no stopping them.

"Mmm…" Raven said, checking all of her symbols for the millionth time. The original twelve symbols decorated her body. She had shamelessly had Starfire paint them all where they'd been during their last adventure. Her hands, her feet, her back, her chakra, and over her heart. All was set. If only Beast Boy would hurry home… they could fight the darkness. _Together_.

------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy took some time to get ahold of himself. "Raven wouldn't be laying her crying." He croaked to himself, still thoroughly upset. "I've been crying too much, not even thinking about anything else." He pushed himself up on his hands and knees. Raven's cloak draped protectively around him, almost lovingly. He inhaled her scent, smiling wistfully. It was stained with soup, sea water, blood, burns, and tears. But… his superhuman sense of smell could still catch her hormones… and her lavender incense. The thought of that smell stirred his male hormones, and he reached for the pocket watch to see her face again.

_It was gone._

Beast Boy let out a little sound of shock. It was gone! His pocket watch that carried him back and forth through time! Yelping and standing quickly, he searched the room with frantic eyes. It wasn't there. He emptied the Drake bag, searching what he had left. No sign of it. "I musta dropped it on the way up here!" He suddenly remembered he hadn't stopped to cool his time machine, which was usually blazing hot after each time-jump. How stupid _was_ he? Cursing to himself, he made his way to the door and threw it open. It was probably still in the kitchen… it must've shaken loose when he'd landed so hard…

Beast Boy ran down the stairs two at a time, rushing as quickly as he could. What if the Dark Fall realized he was vulnerable right then? It could come for him! Out of breath and stomping down the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him, he kicked the door open.

_Beast Boy was suddenly blasted with heat!_

He cried out at the intensity, shielding himself with his arms. The entire kitchen was ablaze! The Dark Fall had seen him leave his watch behind, and had set it on fire. Screaming in frustration, he pulled his sleeves down as hard as he could to cover his bare hands… and forced his way in. He kept as low as he could, where there was still oxygen. Smoke filled his vision and made his eyes water. He coughed heavily, finding the table he'd broken in two ablaze. The cupboards and stove were starting to collapse into themselves, Flames ran rampart through the room, and a flash of gold caught Beast Boy's eyes. He dove into the corner and grasped it, finding his prize clutched in his hand. Ignoring the painful heated metal, he popped it open –!

_**DARK FALL LOOMED FROM THE FLAMES!**_

Beast Boy cried out in terror, pressing himself to the ashy wall as it screamed its ungodly challenge! Enraged, huge claws of quicksilver doused through the flames, slashing him across the chest. He cried out as his tights began to catch fire. Rolling away in desperation, Beast Boy popped the turner outward, twisted _hard_, and slammed it back down again. The single hand in the watch began to move. God,_ he was **burning**_! Thrashing out of his shirt and tumping over the sink in the process, he spilled charred soup out onto the floor. Dark Fall reared its ugly, rippling head as green neon goo dripped from its sword-like teeth. "Oh God…!" Beast Boy whispered as it drew itself up. This was it. He was going to die. A massive tentacle wrapped itself around him, and he was lifted into the air. The ice and burning sensations confused his body, torturing it with mixed signals and a war of pain in his mind.

"Haaaaaaseeeeeeoooooraaaaaaseeeeth!" It hissed as thousands of voices fought to be heard above the cackling flames. It drew Beast Boy up to its eyes, his arms pinned to his sides. The incredible, unholy agony struck at his very soul. The white-hot pain no one was ever meant to bear chewed away at his heart. He looked into the very eyes of evil, the swirling pools of lust of for souls. Red on red on red, as though it were old blood mixed with new. That was the only way to describe those eyes… God, those horrible eyes… Beast Boy moaned aloud, feeling his ribcage start to give. It was going to crush him… God…it…it hurt _so much_…… The hand on the pocket watch reached it destination.

_Beast Boy vanished in a golden blare of light._

------------------------------------------

The green teen fell for a short time, and landed on something cold and hard. Icy wind flared around him, chilling his now shirtless body awake. His nipples shrank in protest, and he picked himself up as fast as he could to get off the ice. _Ice_? He quickly noticed…

_He was out on the tundra. Nothing but ice and heavy snow as far as the eye could see._

"Where the hell am I?" Beast Boy whispered, clutching at himself to stay warm. He suddenly saw the golden pocket watch lying to one side, already cooled because of the ice. "Better yet, _when_ the hell am I?" He picked it up and popped it open. "No… _way_." He stared at the year the single hand on the pocket watch was pointing to, constantly shivering with cold. It read **20,000 BC**. Was it some kinda freaking _ice age_? "T-T-This S-s-s-s-sucks-s-s-s-s!" He shivered hard, going from green to a rather sickly shade of blue. "Huh…?" there was a cave nearby, and he ran to it. At least it would be out of the wind. If a polar bear lived there, he would just have to deal with it.

Once inside he was still freezing, but a little less miserable without the icy winds all around him. Thin, non-windbreaker tights were definitely **not** for cold weather. It was a much deeper cave than he thought. Wait, what was _that_? Something was sticking out of the snow. He knelt down, subjecting his knees to the cold to get a better look. It was a bony _hand_. Fearing the return of the horny zombie girl, Beast Boy recoiled a bit. When it didn't move for a long time, he prodded it gently. It was just sticking up there… out of the snow. Was it _truly_ dead? He brushed some snow off of it and found a cuff with a golden cufflink on it. Beast Boy knew who it was right away because of the letter embossed on the cufflink.

_The letter was D. That was Drake._

What was he holding? Beast Boy worked carefully, as not to snap the frozen fingers off… it was another Malaki chip! Beast Boy stared at it incredulously, finding it to be bright yellow. Hey… red, blue, and yellow! _Primary colors_!

**MALAKI Processor #3**

**Z – Factor Motherboard**

"X…Y… and Z." Beast Boy murmured, breathing on it hard to get the rest of the frost off. Satisfied with his work, Beast Boy gently placed it in the bag… that belong to the man buried in the snow in front of him. Sighing with physical and mental fatigue, he pressed further into the cave. There were several turns, but only one path. When he'd gone far enough, Beast Boy decided to take a rest. "X, Y, and Z… Length, width, and… _depth_, I guess?" He mumbled, sitting cross-legged. The ice soon got wet and seeped into the seat of his pants. Groaning that he couldn't catch a break, he stood again. The man that had frozen to death had been the same man who'd gone crazy, served the Dark Fall… and somehow ended up in 20,000 BC? It just didn't make any sense. But lately, so little did… Beast Boy moaned with cold, pressing onward with little hope for anything at all. What was there in 20,000 BC? Nothing at all, that he could see, besides ice and cold. And the dead guy that he'd left behind like fifteen minutes ago. He was started to go numb on certain parts of his bare chest, and he rubbed at himself to keep blood flowing. If his chest froze… it wouldn't be good. Shivering and trying to make his teeth stop chattering, Beast Boy pressed on through the icy tunnel.

Just as he was thinking of doing another time jump, he came to a very sudden halt. His eyes stared in absolute disbelief. It was more outrageous than anything he'd seen or done so far. It was sitting in the ice, too heavy to be moved… but more powerful than anything he'd ever known before. The green teen stared at its shiny sides, and painted name. Beast Boy, also known as Garfield Logan, had found his objective.

_Beast Boy had found Malaki._

* * *

_What a great spot for a cliffie! Okay! Final predictions, anyone? What is Malaki? Can you guess? Please leave a review with your guess, and a cookie for you if you get it right! It's a good thing I'm submitting all of this at once, or I might get a bunch of angry reviews complaining about the cliffhanger! Make you guess, and press on, my loyal readers! Because, next time on Beast Boy's Game, it's "MALAKI!" Let's solve the mystery **together**! _


	12. MALAKI

_I would like to remind everyone that 'Malaki' is pronnounced Mal-uh-kai. Just so you know, n'kay? Now, I don't own Teen Titans, Dark Fall, or much of anything for that matter. This story is purely for the enjoyment of others, and I get no profits from it. Except the ego rush of getting lots of reviews! Don't be stingy, ya'll! (smile)_

* * *

Beast Boy's Game

**PART 12**: _MALAKI_

It was the size of a large barrel, and shaped just like one. But, it had rounded ends, like half-spheres to cap off something. The light-blue word, Malaki, was painted carefully across the surface. Bumps that Beast Boy supposed were bolts held the caps on both ends, each shining with its own individual light.

The green teen slowly approached, unsure of what to do. So he'd found it and achieved his goal, but… what was he supposed to do with it? What was it _for? _He came close, surveying it from all sides. It was pretty plain, aside from its name being written on one side. The rounded cylinder reminded him very much of a giant, silver cold tablet. Shaking his head and trying not to think of the cold, he rubbed his upper arms some more. What was he supposed to do _now? _

Reaching into Drake's bag, he pulled out one of the Malaki chips. Was he supposed to put it back together? If so, he was screwed. Cyborg was the tech-boy, not him. Wishing his mechanical friend was there, he reached to touch its silvery surface.

_"You won't figure it out, you know." _Beast Boy whirled around as dark laughter filled the icy cave he was in. No one. There was no one there, he coached himself. "_In this life, or the **next**!"_ There was another round of laughter. Was that Drake speaking? The Dark Fall using his voice, maybe? Had it _already_ followed him? Licking his lips and still shivering, Beast Boy worked with painfully numb fingers. He ran his hands over the capsule-shaped thing, trying to find a panel or an on switch or –!

_Fsssssst.** Zzzzzzzzzzzzt**…..ka-**cha**!_

Most of the entire thing moved out of the way, one giant panel for him to see. There were three slots there, each a different color. Blue, red… _and_ _yellow_. Knowing what to do right away Beast Boy tore the bag open and drew out the other two computer chips. Carefully, he inserted each into its respective slot. A plasma screen came up. **_MALAKI 4.0_**, it said. It flashed that message for a few moments. So, it was the forth version of something? _What_? The screen went black for a few moments, and Beast Boy reached and touched it. He was blinded as it turned white, and perhaps six different displays went up. Wiggling lines, charts, maps, and Lord knew what else. The lines were trying to integrate along to same line, wriggling back and forth as they tried to calm themselves into a straight line. Beast Boy let his eyes wander for a few moments, keeping an eye out for anything bad. Nothing was coming to kill him at the moment, but still… it wasn't like he ever got a warning beforehand… wait, what was _that_?

"No way…" Beast Boy whispered in awe. He rubbed his eyes, leaning forward to look at it. There was a single word written in magic marker, on the inside of the panel. Just below the screen. It was in a handwriting he recognized. _**Cyborg's**_. His best friend had _built_ this thing? "Probably, in the future." He mumbled. But, the word itself written there was what stirred him the most. It was just one word, but it was that which inspired thousands throughout history, no matter what time period they happened to be in.

_Hope._

Beast Boy was shaking, tired, burnt, bruised and a little bloody, but the tears still came. "I hear ya, buddy…" He whispered, trying not to let snot drip out of his nose. His shuddering, shaking body turned towards the screen again, and found it had changed. There were three different squares, and a date read-out. The squares were red, blue, and yellow. The date read-out was blank. Beast Boy watched in amazement as a tiny little keyboard popped into his view with a hiss. Wondering how Cyborg, with his big klunky fingers, could type on such a thing, he slowly put in the day's date that he left.

CONFIRM? Y/N 

"Yeah. It's time to go home." Beast Boy whispered. "Malaki. Take me back to my time. My home. My…… my _girl_." He said the last part a little sheepishly, reaching for the 'Y' button. It gave a tiny _click_, and the screen went black and the panel slammed itself shut again. Malaki lit up like the forth of July, spouting sparks in every direction!

Beast Boy staggered back, holding desperately onto Raven's cloak to protect him. "So you've won." A tiny voice whispered in his ear. It was Drake again, speaking in his ear like he was right next to him. Malaki lifted itself off the ground, starting to roate al by itself.A brilliant light was filling filling the cave! "All of time… _is yours_…"

-------------------------------------------

**He had obtained Malaki. This could not be allowed to continue. It was time to end this game and take revenge for what had happened a year ago. This time, it would have their souls. All of them. But, the green one was first. **

**Beast Boy fell out of the game world, and into the real one.**

-------------------------------------------

Raven's eyes widened as soon as she sensed it. The common room got very cold all of a sudden. "It's coming!" She shouted. All of the Titans jumped to their feet as every black line Raven had grown glowed white. Radiant sparks of wild magic filled the air, lancing out into the night! Black mist poured from the floor, and a portal opened on the ceiling. "_There!" _Raven roared just as a limp, green form fell out of the portal. He hit the ground with a painful sounding flump, unconscious.

Raven's eyes flared white and she leapt forward to claim their friend without touching the floor. She was almost there, the thick black fog gathering all around him. She reached for him –!

_Giant, spectral spikes erupt from the floor!_

Starfire cried out in fear of her friend's safety, but she had been ordered not to move. The traps were still active, and until they went off, there could be no interference. Raven dove through the air, out of harms way. Beast Boy lay there limply, and was thrown into the air by an unnatural force. He hovered limply in midair, and a once invisible clawed hand made itself known. Dark Fall was there. And, it had Beast Boy! Raven's hand glowed black and she fired a pair of black bolts. They seemed to be sucked into the monster's smokey, undefined skin. Claws the color of mercury made a cage around Beast Boy, holding him a crushing grip. He wasn't even _conscious_. He would be killed!

"C'mon…. _c'mon_…" Raven murmured, flying up higher. The Dark Fall emerged further from the floor, screeching an unnaturally high cry of battle. It's head emerged, vaguely dragonic. Its red, glowing eyes pierced upward towards its prey. The other half of it's revenge. The other reason it had been freed and re-trapped so quickly. Right within its grasp.

"Almost there… almost there…" Cyborg leaned forward in anticipation. Not until Raven gave the signal. Not until –! Raven fired her third attack, and all three of the other Titan's sprang forward to battle. The gothic Titan flew at free-fall and then some to join them. The Dark Fall followed with its eyes, unable to keep up because of its size.

"_Haaaaaseeeeeooooooraaaaaaseeeeeth_…" Dark Fall hissed at them. It was growing angrier, and things only got darker. All the lights Raven had set up were burning away at it, but they simply weren't doing _enough_ _damage_. This wasn't a specter from the game, or an incarnation of the Dark Fall… this was creature _itself! _Raven did her best to hold it back while starbolts and sonic blast accompanied her magic. The others were rushing to their place. A very particular place where her trap would be sprung. The four Titans arrived at the far corner of the common room, Cyborg streaming with his sonic cannon. The Dark Fall was reaching for them with one long, spectral set of claws. Neon green goo dripped from its teeth, and Beast Boy only hung limply in its grasp.

"Just like I told you!" Raven shouted. The three remaining Titans joined hands, standing in a circle around her. A hexagram circle appeared around them on the floor. "The incantation! _Quickly_!"

"_In dire need–_!" Robin cried, thrusting his hands into the air. A ball of pre-positioned magic appeared between his palms.

"_We call forth–_!" Cyborg did the same, though his was blue.

"_The power–_!" Starfire shouted, her hair flying like a banner. Her hands contained the magic raven had given her, and she thrust it skyward.

"Of the _ancients_!" Raven was hovering into the air, her clothes flapping with no wind. There three spheres of magic had lightening flashing back and forth between them until they were a circle of magic. Raven spread her arms and legs, a star pattern appearing in the air around her. The circle soon followed, creating another hexagram. "All together!" She shouted as the magic gathered to their cause. Tiny sparkles of light were coursing towards her she almost couldn't contain them all! She held a giant sphere of white hot light in her hands, clutching it to her breast as long as she could.

All four Titans spoke as one, "**_TO BATTLE OUR FOE!" _**Raven suddenly couldn't take anymore power. The attack was too great to contain. The Dark Fall's claws were upon her as it reached to stop them! The hexagram that Raven had spread her limbs into turned white, and filled itself in completely. Time slowed, and sound ceased to exist.

_A giant pillar of light exploded skyward, lighting up Jump City like it was New Years!_

The windows of the common room seemed to break in slow motion, the carpet burning and the furniture flying out into the night. Raven's muted scream of exhilaration at unleashing the massive magical attack suddenly became audible. Time reset itself, and flowed at the normal speed. All four Titans lay sprawled out, unmoving. Raven forced herself to look up and see if it had worked. The massive Dark Fall had an enormous, gaping hole in it. Big enough to drive the T-car through! Its was screaming and writhing in place, covered with the symbols Raven had drawn everywhere. It screeched and thrashed, trying to reform itself. Beast Boy still hung limply in its grip, and it suddenly seemed to notice that it still had one victim. Then, the unthinkable happened.

_The Dark Fall swallowed Beast Boy whole. _

Raven screamed in disbelief, tearsflooding her eyes. They streamed down her cheeks as the giant hole in the monster repaired itself. Its hazy, unshaped body was back to normal. After all that. It had consumed him to heal itself. "Noooo! **_Beast Boy_**!" Raven threw herself to her feet and charged head on! She blasted it with everything she had, but the magic was only absorbed, making it bigger and stronger. Raven stumbled and fell, weeping with rage and disbelief. Doubled over right in front of her enemy, she looked up as it loomed over her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nevermore, the land of Raven's mind, was literally breaking apart. Parts of the nuetral zone, where Raven usually entered, were breaking off and falling into infinity. In the chapel all of her emotions save one had gathered to help in the fight. But, they all stared at nothing in disbelief. "We… we lost…" Timid fell to her knees, crying. Bravery, though she did not speak, knelt to comfort the weaker emotion.

"No… I can't believe it." Knowledge whispered dropping her book to the ground.

Love, the new girl in Raven's mind since she'd become an item with Beast Boy, stood there as though petrified. Her whole body began shaking uncontrollably. Tears dripped from her eyes, and her teeth clenched. Her cry of anguish echoed across Nevermore as she fell clutching at her head.

Rage, who was still in her chains, looked up very suddenly. She'd heard the cry. Her chains started to tinkle on their own, though she wasn't moving. Was Raven…? Rage looked on in wonder as every single restraint fell way. _Every_. _Single_. _One_. She stood slowly, her blood red cloak billowing. She vanished in a flash of fire, and reappeared at the chapel of Raven's mind. All of the other emotions turned in shock, and Timid hid behind Bravery with a whimper. "Hey girls." She said, grinning from under her eyebrows. "Doesn't the fact that our mate is gone make you…" her eyes flared red, all four of them. "_Angry_?"

From behind Bravery, Timid suddenly noticed her gray cloak was starting to tint red. "Uh… oh…" she whispered slowly, like a child that had just seen something terrible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven raced desperately to the far wall. Running her hand from symbol to symbol to read them quickly, she reached and smeared one. A trap had been sprung. A rain of needles fell from the ceiling, all made of light! The Dark Fall screeched in pain, almost like a hawk. It's unpredictable form bubbled and frothed, twisting and trying to take a shape that it wouldn't be hurt in. Growing angry it formed a single tentacle and spikes formed on the end. Raven threw up a barrier just in time to be struck all the way to the kitchen. She shattered one of the cabinets and fell with a doggish yelp of pain. Her cloak tore, and she quickly tossed it aside. God… she was the only one fighting. The others had given everything that had into that first shot. And what did it get them? _Nothing_.

Knowing that if she failed all would be lost, Raven forced herself to her feet. "_Lussa_!" she cried, thrusting out a hand. The symbol flared on her hand and shot across the room like a battering ram of light! Dark Fall screamed and countered with an avalanche of ceiling tiles. They rained around her and Raven took cover behind the kitchen island. When she found a good moment, she stood and cried, "Kars! _Oliviak_!" Raven spun almost as Starfire would, tossing two symbols at once. Dark Fall retreated just a bit on impact, then reformed itself and came on stronger than ever. There was no stopping it! Raven rushed around it as fast as she could, raining down magical attacks, symbols, and even an arrow of light right in its eye! But it would always reform itself before long.

Raven stood there, breathing hard. She was trying not to fall to her knees, as they were shaking with fatigue and fear. She'd used all twelve symbols. She'd sprung all her traps. She'd tried her own powers. She didn't have anything lef-!

_Raven flinched so hard that the Dark Fall paused._

"Aaah! **_Guh_**!" She clenched at her stomach, then held her head desperately. Her eyebrows widened, and by magic became eyes. "**Dark Fall…**" she whispered in a voice that was not her own. "**I'll show _you_ dark**." She could feel it. It was coming. She'd let go of herself for too long, feeling too much during the battle. The crushing loss of Beast Boy had only triggered the beginning. Raven's hood came up of its own accord, and her cloak closed around her body. Massive, black tentacles sprouted from where her feet usually were, and she grew a dozen feet with a cry of battle!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone in Nevermore was wearing a deep, blood red cloak now. Everyone had four eyes, even what used to be the emotion called Timid. And, they all spoke in one voice as their objective was revealed. "**_KILL_**."

* * *

_Dum dum DUUUUM! Its time for the final battle, my adoring fans! You've gone through puzzles, terror, zombies, demons, ghosts, shadows, and everything in between up to this point! You've read the story that comes before this, and now there's no turning back! It's time for the last fight. Its Raven VS. Dark Fall. Next time on Beast Boy's Game, its "Game Over!" See you there, and leave a review if you have the time! Thankies!_


	13. Game Over

_I don't own Teen Titans! I hope you don't skip all the way through the battle, because it took some time to get it right! Thankies to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and on with the show! It's almost over!_

* * *

Beast Boy's Game 

**PART 13**: _Game Over_

Raven's cloak flew to her body and wrapped around her as she shape-shifted by magic. Her demon side was free. Rage was in control. The Dark Fall seemed to survey her for a moment. This was unexpected… _but the end result would be the same_. Raven seethed at her opponent, all sorts of tentacles rushing this way and that. Symbols that hadn't been touched were smeared, and raw magic ran rampart in the room. Sparkles of all colors hissed and sparked across the entire room and both combatants. There was a long silence, and Raven could hear her heart pounding in her ears. That thing would pay for taking Beast Boy, **_her_** Beast Boy… Hers.

…B-bump. Hers.

…B-bump. _Hers_.

…B-bump. He belonged to **_HER_**!

Raven let out a cry of battle, and the contest began. The smokey substance of Dark Fall solidified for battle, and they grappled with all of their extremities. Raven glared into the eyes of evil with all over her own malice. If light couldn't defeat dark, than maybe something darker _could_. They forced apart, and raven spun about. A flurry of hits from her shadowy tentacles barraged her opponent, and sparks of black magic blasted the ceiling. This was a battle of the Titans, in the true sense of the word! Both of them were the masters of their art, fighting for supremacy.

They dead-locked again, Raven's face inches from the eyes of Dark Fall's. "**_I'm going to enjoy killing you._**" Raven hissed. "**_For all those you've made suffer. Especially Beast Boy._**" Dark Fall grew spikes in its skin and she cried out in pain, recoiling. Bleeding from her cheek and side, Raven brought up her ghostly long arms to cast more magic. Dark Fall slammed her aside with a mace-like extremity, and she hit the wall with a grunt. She saw white for a few seconds when her head struck, and she let out a rage-filled roar. "_**You won't beat me**_!" She arched her back and screamed ghoulishly. A pillar of light encircled her and expanded outward. Shadows vanished in the light's presence, and Dark Fall threw up its own aura shield! Raven dropped the attack when she saw it had done no good, and the shield vanished as well. "**_So, you can learn things, huh?_**"

There was a deep, dark burbling in the creature's throat. Was that… _laughter_?

"**Shut the hell up.**" Raven snapped. She stopped along the wall, turning and thrusting both of her hands against it. She fought down the Rage, returning to her normal size. Her hands were suddenly bathed in light… _and a whole wall of hidden symbols flared to life_! "Die this time!" Raven turned and spoke the magical words. When she was done she named the attack to set it off, "_Azarath Arrows_!" A rain of gigantic arrows the size of trees flew past her, straight to her opponent. It tried to throw up a shield, but a few made it through it and it was knocked off balance. It roared it pain and confusion as Raven's most powerful backup trap sprang itself. Thousands upon thousands of ghostly arrows claimed divine retribution for the shadow's unforgivable sins! Raven rushed and her hands flared black she ran her hands along one of the giant arrows as it made ready to fire. She'd made one of them slow one purpose, just for this particular moment. Placing both hands on the arrow, she spoke the incantation. "Lussa, Kars, Oliviak, Frenic, Morcanna, _Tyma_!" she posed dramatically with the arrow, holding the weightless magical thing on her shoulder like a bazooka. The twelve symbols were vanishing from her painted body, and _reappearing on her weapon_! Thousands of smaller arrows were keeping the Dark Fall busy as she mounted her final assault. "Malus, Larsus, Olkas, Mortym, Ixiam, **_Raka_**!" She threw it forth with all her might! It lanced forward, a white arrow decorated with black symbols. "And just for good measure-!" Raven thrust her hands forward and her cape flared mightily. "_AZARATH METRION **ZYNTHOS!"**_ She cried her three words with more power than she'd ever dared to use!

_**The arrow of light grew the wings of a Raven, the symbols all blurring together until-!**_

The explosion alone was deafening, Raven got a concussion and she didn't even hear anything. She was slammed against the wall with such force she didn't feel it. The sparks of black and white magic combining filled the air, and there was a resounding _CRACK_! Dark Fall vanished from existence in a final swirl of smoke and darkness. There was a long silence, and Raven slumped against the wall. "Stay dead this time…" she murmured, her eyes drooping. She'd used so much magic in such a short amount of time. The others needed her, the Tower was in shambles, there was raw magic still floating around in the air…

_Beast Boy lay where the Dark Fall had been._

"Oh _Azar_…" Raven wept softly, though she was falling unconscious as she did so. "_Thank_ _you_…" She knew no more, and slumped in the wreckage of battle.

----------------------------

**Up on the Titan's Tower roof, there was a black disk. It had been spinning this whole time. Instead of breaking like previous one… _it merely faded from existence_. There was no dark force to support it, and it was simply gone. The Game was over. _Forever_.**

---------------------------

"I believe she is awakening!" Raven heard Starfire's voice first. She knew she was in sick bay because of the sterile smell.

"You sure?" Robin's that time.

"Her life signs are all back to normal." Cyborg was present as well.

"Unnnngh…" Raven's eyes slitted open. She saw her teammates, save Beast Boy, leaning over her. Starfire yipped for joy, hugging her friend as gently as she could. "Star… _where's Beast Boy_?" she demanded, sitting up.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Cyborg said, gently pushing her back down. "He's right there, don't worry." The metal man pointed to the next bed over. In it lay the slender form of the green boy. The sheet was pulled up to his chin, and his eyes were closed. He'd been carefully bandaged, and seemed to be at peace for the moment. The machine next to him had a bunch of wiggling lines on it, all showing life signs and vitals. "You shouldn't be going anywhere for a little while anyway." Cyborg said. "You took some pretty heavy damage."

"Yeah, we just passed out from the opening attack." Robin said, rubbing the back of his head. "I looked at all the signs in the common room. There was a pretty intense battle there. I'm glad we're all okay."

"It's gone for good this time." Raven whispered, a small smile gracing her features. The team brightened considerably at this news. "How long have we been out?" She gestured with her eyes to the green teen not too far away.

"About eight hours. A regular sleeping cycle. It's about two-thirty in the afternoon now. You fought that shadow thing at about five in the morning! No wonder you were so out of it!" he tried to make a joke. But, he saw her eyes stray back to the green teen. "BB might need longer, since I doubt he's slept or eaten in a long time." Cyborg reported, looking at the clipboard carefully. "We hooked up a nutrientIV to his wrist, but his stomach needs something soon or the acids inside will start to eat the stomach itself." Raven winced. "But I'm sure he'll be awake by then." The metal man sweat dropped, and everyone else glared at him.

----------------------------------------------

ABOUT 10 HOURS LATER….

-----------------------------------------------

Raven was in her own room, in the middle of the night. A half-eaten basket of random foods was on her bed. Starfire had tried to make her take the refrigerator with her, but had settled on a big food basket. There was no way she could've eaten even half of what the red head had crammed into the basket, but she'd dragged it up to her room anyway. That, and a rather large thermus of herbal tea, courtesy of the Boy Wonder. She was clean, dressed, well-fed… and worried. There had been no change in Beast Boy's condition. Had the Dark Fall taken his _soul_? Even she didn't have magic to restore an injury like _that_. If he was an empty shell for life… she shuddered at the thought.

_There was a light scratching at her door._

Raven's heart jumped into overdrive. Was _that_ –? "_Raven_…" a soft, gravel-voice was heard. The sort of voice a person with a sore throat would use. Raven gasped and ran over, the door flying open by magic. Beast Boy, still in a white hospital gown, fell straight through the threshold and into her arms. She was dragged down by his weight, and pulled him to the bed. He looked positively _pale_.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Raven scolded like mothering hen, though tears of joy were in her eyes. If he was well enough to know her name and even find his way to her room, then he would be okay! "You're going to get worse if you –!" She saw the look in his eyes. What was that _look_…? She'd seen it before… that morning a few days ago, when he'd tried to give her that pocket watch…

"I love you, Raven." He moaned softly, holding his head as he let her guide him onto the laying position. Raven froze. He'd… he'd _said_ it. She'd finally let him, and he'd finally said it. Straight away. "Before anything else happens, I love you." His eyes shone with soft tears and they went out sideways, almost into his ears. Raven reached and wiped them away for him.

"Beast Boy…" she whispered, leaning over to him. His stomach suddenly growled hard, and they looked down at it rather awkwardly. Raven laughed _once_, hauling Starfire's gift basket over for him to see. He selected an apple from amongst the fruits, taking a rather drowsy bite. While he was occupied with that, Raven worked amongst all of the diverse foods that had been arranged for her. She made a simple sandwich with the half-loaf of bread that was present, along with a few vegetables. Skipping on the ham and other meats very carefully, she completed the sandwich and brought it up for him to see.

"Thank… you…" Beast Boy took it hungrily, though he was chewing slowly. His body had grown so weak over time with malnutrition and fear… and he'd barely noticed his body was crashing. He needed ample time between bites, and Raven waited patiently for him to finish it. A bottle of water was also present, and he gulped down that as well. It was a small meal, but he looked satisfied for the moment. Raven saw the v-neck of the hospital gown, and gasped. She leaned over quickly, unsnapping the buttons of his shirt.

"My God…" Raven whispered, covering her mouth with both hands in shock. She backed away slowly, until she hit the desk with her butt. "What did it _do_ to you?" she whispered, tears shining in her eyes.

_Beast Boy's chest and arms were covered with scars._

"Huh…?" he said, still a little woozy. He slowly looked down for a moment, and then blushed lightly. "I… uh… I guess now you know why I wear tights up to my neck." He reached and pulled off the fresh gloves he'd just gotten, revealing them to be scarred as well. When the words scar is mentioned, it meant for Beast Boy a patch of skin that was a lighter shade of green than the rest. They twisted and swirled, almost like a fanciful design… "I've had these for a long time, Rae. But, this one is new." he whispered, trying to smile at her. He showed her the burn shaped like the Raven design on he pocket watch. (all of the items from the game, save the malaki chips, lay in the corner of Raven's room. She'd gone to get them while waiting for Beast Boy to awaken.)

Raven tried to calm herself. Surely she'd seen Beast Boy in a bathing suite or… or shirtless in summer or… or _something_! But no… his entire body was always covered, up to his neck, with his tights. "But… how…?" she whispered softly, trying to ignore the bookshelf her powers were vibrating threateningly.

Beast Boy told her his origin of being a super hero, getting a little better handle on his surroundings as he spoke. The food was helping him think and talk normally. "I contracted a virus a long time ago that humans can't survive, but animals _can_. My parents were world renowned biologists, and injected me with all kinds of animal genes to fool the virus." He looked at the back of his hands, which were brilliantly designed with scars. "There were a few side-effects. I turned green, obviously." He gestured and Raven nodded, coming and sitting on the bed. "Another was all these scars from the injections. Contrary to popular belief, I can't be any animal I want. Some, my body rejected. Almost like an allergy." He paused for a long time before telling her the third one. Was it okay for her to know? Would it change her opinion of him? Only one way to find out. "The last side effect was… _well_…" he smiled a little awkwardly. "I'm… I'm _infertile_."

Raven felt a twinge in her abdomen as he said that. She, one who would never dare to have children. Ones that would carry Trigon's genes in the mortal world _further_. Wait… how could she be thinking of such things at a time like this? "I… I knew that one." Raven said. "Cyborg told me a while back, while you were gone." They both blushed and avoided each other's eyes. "Your genes are so mixed up you barely have any of your own anymore." He nodded that she was right, and there was another long silence.

"Well… uhm…" He rather shamefully started to re-button his shirt.

Raven's hands jumped all by themselves so he would leave his shirt open. "Leave it." She whispered, leaning in close. "I kind of like them." She offered a small, timid smile. Summoning her courage, she ran a finger along a set of them near his right nipple. "_Like tiger stripes_." He giggled, a little ticklish. The scent of lavender wafted near his nose, and animal instincts started to come awake. "Well…" Raven's eyes had strayed downward. "When you want _attention_." She observed something rather… obvious. Beast Boy looked down and flushed, putting both his hands down between his legs. Hospital gowns, halfway unbuttoned, didn't cover much. Even though he still had his boxers.

Raven leaned over and kissed his cheek, and the door to her room shut by magic. It locked with a sliding of the bolt. No one would enter, it was locked by magic as well. Not even _Starfire_ could kick it down now. One of Beast Boy's arms went slowly around her waist, and pulled her near. She slid into his lap, pushing him gently down onto the bedspread… the gift basket hit the floor, spilling the contents everywhere. Fruits rolled away, and little boxes tumped to one side.

Beast Boy could literally smell the hormones in the air, clouds and clouds of them. The attraction was definitely there. She was atop him. One warm, soft leg on either side of his hips. Her cloak and hair hung downward like a veil as she descended on him, keeping the rest of the world out. His hands wandered her back, chancing across the zipper to her unitard in the back.

The first of many kisses connected, and Raven inhaled his scent. Her hands traveled his chest, feeling the firm masculine warmth of it before traveling to his shoulder blades. All he had on under the hospital gown was a pair of boxers, but what the hell did she care? He belonged to _her_. Soft moans were traded, tiny scrunches against each other. They had no idea what they were doing, and trusted only to let their hormones guide them.

In the past, they'd kissed a few times… but nothing like this. "I thought… I'd lost you…" Raven whispered between kisses.

"No way… Raven…" Beast Boy moaned softly, tracing her spine in such a way that it made her shiver with pleasure. The friction between them was absolutely _sinful_, but they both loved it. He clutched at her for warmth, and reached upward towards her collar.

Raven stopped when she felt her unitard being unzipped. Was he going to…? No, his hands wandered inside to stroke her back, but nothing more. He didn't try to undo her bra, merely let his hand travel under it and stroke the pale skin. She returned to the loving embrace, happy that they'd set a proper limit.

Raven's cloak extended by magic, enveloping them both in its warm darkness. They didn't need to get under the covers of the bed. They were fine right there… She held his head to her breast, embracing him like a lover. Beast Boy purred in spite of himself, dazed with love and lust as it was. He stroked the bare skin of her back evenly, coaxing soft moans out of her.

When such physical things were finally satisfied, they curled together for sleep. They hadn't had sex, but... God, they'd done some exploring. Raven hoped that tomorrow, they could tell the others everything. Everything about the Dark Fall, the two games they'd played, the final battle, and… and about them as a couple. "I can't let go of you for very long, can I? You get sucked into different dimensions too often." Raven said softly.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Beast Boy whispered indignantly.

"The Game Master, Nevermore, Dark Fall's game…" Raven ticked off a few. "You'll need to move in with me so I can keep an eye on you." Beast Boy's heart swelled with happiness. "We'll have separate beds, of course. But, now and then…" she traced a finger from his abs to his chest, making him shiver happily.

"Not a bad idea…" he said sleepily, trying to surpress a yawn. Raven heard it, and pulled him tighter to her. Yes… he was hers. She felt him curl against her to sleep, a gurgling purr escaping his throat.

"_My_ Beast Boy…" she whispered as her eyes grew heavy. "_Mine_." Her cloak flickered white for a few moments, though both of them were tootired to notice.

**_THE END_**

* * *

_I like that last line. Wasn't it cute? Haha! That's all! So, what did you think of this story? The two stories as a whole? The romance near the end? Was that a little too much too fast? I dunno! I want opinions, comments, and the such with…. You guessed it, reviews! Please be sure to give me your likes and any dislikes too! Constructive critizism, people! I got one review the other day that just said "What the hell?" and that was it! That's not a review, that's just garbage!_

_Anyhoo! Thank you very much to every who read this and reviewed it. I very much enjoy reading what my fans think of my writings! I worked very hard on this story, and now it is complete. I'm afraid there will be no sequel to this story, as the two Dark Fall games are all there are! I wish they would make a third one, but they haven't yet! Boo hoo! Thanks again for reading, ya'll! This is **WilltheTitan**, signing off! 'Til the next story I write, whenever that is: )_

**_Advertisement: _**If you liked Beast Boy's Game, perhaps you would like another story of mine! It's called "**BARCODE**." It's my version of Beast Boy's origin story! Born in a test tube at a secret military base, Beast Boy is blank. Until he breaks out and runs into Raven, that is. She has to teach him everything from food to clothes to respect, to make him smart enough to be a Titan. Comedy and drama combine! Please come see **BARCODE**! It's hilarious, and a good break for those of you that just finished reading this horror story! You could use some laughs right about now, right? _Right_? Thank you for reading this advertisement! Buh-bye!


	14. BLOOPERS

_Every great movie has bloopers tagged onto the end so you don't hafta watch the credits! I love watching bloopers! To those of you that don't know, bloopers are funny things that weren't supposed to happen on set of a movie. Tripping, cursing, pranks… all that. I have a fun habit of tacking some bloopers onto the end of my fan fictions! They're good for a laugh or two, and some extra reviews! Hahahaa! Here we go!_

* * *

Beast Boy's Game 

PART : _Bloopers_

**Beginning Wake-up Scene **

Beast Boy mumbled incoherantly… then turned over in bed. There was a long silence. "Uh… Beast Boy? You need to get up now. You're qued to sit up and stretch." The director said from behind camera.

"Five more minutes, Mom…" Beast Boy mumbled. The girl behind the camera giggled.

**Penny for Raven's Thoughts **

"Penny for your thoughts?" Beast Boy asked softly, looking over at her.

"Never thought it would be you I'd end up with." Raven said bluntly. "If someone told me about this a year ago, I wouldn't have believed them." She looked over at him. "But, I've come to realize how damn hot you are." She waggled her eyebrows at him. Beast Boy started laughing, as did everyone on set.

**Beast Boy's Gift**

"I got you something." He said, reaching into his pocket. Raven watched him struggle for a moment. It was hard to get anything out of his pocket when he was sitting down. She observed with some amusement, shaking her head. He stood and pulled it out, and there was a flash of gold in the morning sun. It was a wedding ring! "Marry me, Raven m'love!" He declared dramatically, falling to one knee before her.

"Hey! That's not in the script!" The director shouted angrily. Raven was in a red-faced giggle.

**Beast Boy Finds Raven's Clothes on the Roof **

"_Raven_!" He burst out onto the roof, looking for his romantic interest. "…Raven?" he whispered. There was no one there. The roof was completely empty except – hey, what was _that_? Beast Boy went quickly and found _Raven's cloak_ lying in a heap near the center of the roof. "What the –?" He picked it up and found her leotard, shoes, belt, and brooch under it. "Is she _naked_ somewhere?" he wondered wildly.

"Oh yeah." Said a sensual voice from behind him. He felt naked curves press against his back as a pair of slender arms wrapped around him. Beast Boy let out a girlish shriek, and fainted.

**Raven Looks Into the Well**

Hovering in midair, she approached the well slowly. Thousands of symbols were carved all over it. Happy she'd only needed twelve, she touched the well with both hands…… _leaned over_…. "_Eeeek_!" the monster squealed, for it was currently bathing at the bottom of the well.

"Aaaagh!" Raven cried, slapping her hands over her eyes. "It burns! It buuuuuurns!"

"What burns?" Beast Boy wandered on set and took a look. "Aaaaah! My eyes! It burns! It scorches my retinas beyond usage!"

"What burns?" Cyborg wandered on set and looked down the well. "My God! It hurts! In fact it burns like a _mother_! Aaaaaa-huh-haaaaargh!" He staggered away, clutching his face in horror.

"What's going on?" Robin came on set, looking at everyone who was clutching at their eyes. He cautiously peered over the edge of the well, and frowned. "Oh c'mon. _Mine's_ bigger than **_that_**!" The director and camera crew burst into laughter.

**Beast Boy Wins the Game?**

"I gotcha now! _Lussa_!" he threw out his arms. "_Kars_!" he rambled down the entire list of the twelve magic symbols, then stood dynamically! GAME OVER. Beast Boy was transported back to the real world. "Dude, that was _retarded_." He folded his arms, snorting in disappointment.

**Starfire's "Physical Rendition of Affection"**

"Perhaps a physical rendition of affection?" Starfire was standing behind her, and gripped her shoulders gently. As though a massage could make her feel better… Raven rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything as the redhead's hands ran across the muscles between her neck and shoulders. Then she reached down and cupped Raven's breasts, rubbing in circles!

The dark girl let out a shriek, and her tea mug exploded because of her powers. It sent hot tea into Starfire's eyes, and she screamed in agony. "It is burning! My eyes are burning in their sockets!" She squealed. She ran around in circles and then hit the wall, knocking herself out.

"Perv." Raven mumbled, red in the face.

**Beast Boy Fights the Demon in the Heat Generator**

_A burnt arm shot out and grabbed him by the throat!_

Beast Boy gave a short-lived scream as a burnt corpse made itself known amongst the flames. It hadn't been there a second ago, he was _sure_ of it! It's course, hardened fingers gripped his throat with an iron grip so strong that he gasped, immiediatly using all his air. "Ack! _Guh_….!" He grunted as he was lifted off the ground. A burnt, almost skeletal head leaned out of the flames, staring at him with eye-less sockets. Beast Boy's eyes were starting to roll into his head as his legs kicked at air. Suddenly, he pulled a super-soaker water gun out of nowhere. "Eat this, sucka!" he shouted, squirting it.

The guy in the demon suite squealed like a little girl, disappearing into the generator again. He was soaked down, and the fire died too. The director sighed as Beast Boy put up a V for victory sign, laughing.

**1912 Beast Boy Finds the Drake Bag**

It looked kind of like a mailman's bag. Thinking about how Raven had used Starfire's purse to keep things from the game in, he pulled it out and inspected it. It was made of worn, very scratched leather. The name '_Honey-Bunny'_ was stitched very carefully into the side, a namesake of its owner. Beast Boy sweat dropped, trying very hard not to laugh. But, he failed and burst out laughing, holding his stomach and doubling over.

**1912 Kitchen Food**

He was in the lighthouse itself now. The stairs spiraled away to the left, and one door greeted him. He tried the knob, and it opened. "Hey…" a really great smell met his nose, and his stomach growled. It was the kitchen. A kitchen with all sorts of food, a table for three, and food on the table! Having not had breakfast, Beast Boy lunged forward. He peered into the bowls that were on the table, and found them full of… _Alphabet soup_? "…the _hell_?" Beast Boy mumbled, staring. "Somebody call props! This is just stupid!"

"Somebody get the _real_ soup out there!" the director shouted. Robin, who was nearby with an empty soup can, was hiding his laughing behind a hand.

**1912 Beast Boy Jumps off of the Lighthouse's Balcony**

Clutching the railing in desperation for just a moment –! _Beast Boy jumped over the side, off of the highest balcony of the lighthouse. _"Cut!" The director shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" **_PHOOF_**! was heard, as though from way far away. Beast Boy lay in a heap on a mountain of pillows, and was sinking into them like they were quicksand. "The pillows are eating m –!" He was gone.

"Someone dig him out! Its time to do the next scene!" The director pointed to a random stage person.

**2016 Cyborg's Copyright Infringement?**

"_Cyborg_!" Beast Boy leapt to his feet, almost hugging the computer monitor. "Where are you! Why aren't you here at Titan's Tower!" he cried. "What happened to _everyone_?"

"Sorry man, my simulation's responses are limited. You gotta ask the right questions." He shrugged, trying to smile.

Beast Boy frowned and pointed at the director. "You got that from I, Robot you damn copycat!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!" One of the camera guys rolled his eyes. This could go on for a while.

**Raven Talks to Timid in Nevermore**

"Timid, is that you?" Raven said, coming closer. Timid shrank away, her dusty gray cloak fluttering. She looked at Raven with hurt, confused eyes. That was how she always looked, but still… "It's okay…" she came close and bent, since Timid was much shorter than the other emotions. Small in stature and in confidence, she was the easiest emotion to scare or hurt. Raven had to be careful not to startle her. "Where is Wisdom? Have you seen her?"

"Mmm…" she said, peeking out from behind the shelf again. "You won't like what you see…" she whispered. "She's been molesting Love and Sadness at the same time for almost three hours."

"Wha…?" Raven went pale, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. Her stamina's pretty impressive, though." Timid flushed, holding one of her cheeks to surpress it. "I think it's kind of _kinky_, actually."

There was a long silence, Raven's eyes in perfect circles. She thought for a long time… "Is… _that in the script_?" She pulled her script out. Everyone on set fell down anime style.

**The Memory of Beast Boy Book in Nevermore**

Wisdom, on the other hand, was sitting in the middle with the book in her lap. There was a little glow coming from it, and it was playing memories of Beast Boy on a little magic screen. Beast Boy grinning at her. Beast Boy making tofu. Beast Boy scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Beast Boy being a striptease–! Raven flushed and made to grab the book. "That's _private_!" she shouted, pink in the cheeks.

"I give that a week before its out on the Internet." One of the camera guys said. The director slapped his own forehead, sighing in frustration.

**Raven Talks to Rage **

Rage's cage had all sorts of padlocks, chains, twisted wires, and other locking mechanisms on it. A magic circle was drawn around it, a wreath of fire up in the sky. It was ready to drop and act as a secondary barrier at a moment's notice.

"Come to tease me?" said the blood-red clad girl. She looked like Raven, but she had four glowing red eyes. She was in heavy chains, which allowed her little movement. It was one of Raven's most powerful emotions… _Rage_. "Get lost, before I cut your pretty little _neck_." She spat on Raven's shoes but she didn't get a reaction.

"Hello Rage. Feeling active lately?" Raven said softly, as not to make her more worthy of her namesake. She was chained up, locked up and kept in there for a reason, after all. She was one of Raven's rarely seen, but by far one of the most powerful, emotions. Rage hissed at her in an attempt to scare her off, but she gave no reaction to that either. "The others told me that you're especially restless lately."

"Well actually, I'm waiting for Wisdom to show up." She said. "Timid told me she's finally hitting her _kinky_ phase." Rage giggled, blushing girlishly. She rattled her chains, calling like an Amazon girl. Raven fell down anime style.

**Beast Boy Burgers**

"They named the burger after the _vegetarian_?" Beast Boy demanded. "Are they _stupid_? Wait, what's that…" in small print, next to the name of the Beast Boy Burger were a few words… but they were written in black marker. He murmured them as he read them, "_All customers please note that the Beast Boy burger is a hundred percent meat-errific meat. In fact its so meaty you should get two!_!" Beast Boy sweat dropped, his mouth becoming a thin line. Offstage, Cyborg was laughing as quietly as he possibly could, holding a black magic marker.

**Raven is Cooking **

Her stomach growled loudly. "I know…" she mumbled. The teasing smell of spicy rice soon filled the kitchen. Cyborg wandered in, saw that **Raven** was cooking, and wandered straight back out rather quickly. "Get the hell back here!" She ran after him with a hot spatula. "It's my turn to fix lunch! You'll eat it and you'll like it!" Pulling a giant magnet out of nowhere, she stuck Cyborg to the ceiling with it!

"Oh no you did NOT JUST DO WHAT I THINK YOU DID!" Cyborg swore up and down. Apparently, Gizmo wasn't the only one with giant magnets just laying around…

**2016 The Raven Posters**

He saw a poster rack of Raven, and flipped through them. They were all paintings, he could tell. The last one made him cock an eyebrow. _String bikini_…? Raven would never pose like _that_… Red in the cheeks, Beast Boy picked it up. He looked around as though someone might be watching him… and then stuffed it in the Drake bag, giggling. "Blackmail's a bitch, huh Raven?" He grinned from under his eyebrows.

**1912 Drake's Journal **

Minding the fact that he didn't have all day to read the whole thing, he skipped ahead to see if anything recent would help him. Even if 'recent' meant 1912…

_Beast Boy is, like, the coolest super hero every! I'm like his biggest fan and some junk! Yay! I wish he were here so I could get his autograph! That would be, like, so righteous and stuff! Then, I could tell him I'm his number one fan!_

Beast Boy sweatdropped, trying not to laugh at the prank.

**1912 Beast Boy Races to Get the Pocketwatch Back**

It was probably still in the kitchen… it must've shaken loose when he'd landed so hard…

Beast Boy ran down the stairs two at a time, rushing as quickly as he could. What if the Dark Fall realized he was vulnerable right then? It could come for him! Out of breath and stomping down the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him, he kicked the door open. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEAST BOY!" The entire cast was crammed into the tiny room, yelling and cheering just for him. Beast Boy laughed, holding his forehead in surprise as cake and ice cream was passed around.

**Raven's Copyright Violation? **

"Just like I told you!" Raven shouted.

"_In dire need–_!" Robin cried.

"_We call forth–_!" Cyborg roared.

"_The power–_!" Starfire shouted.

"Of the _ancients_!" Raven was hovering into the air, her clothes flapping with no wind.

Beast Boy suddenly ran on set with a huge hammer. "You keep copying stuff! That was from Skies of Arcadia for Gamecube!" He whacked Cyborg over the head with a metallic _CLANG_.

"Medic!" Robin shouted, kneeling by the metal man's side. "Black man down! Black metal man down!"

((I doubt many people are gonna see the real joke in this one. XD You'd have to look at another set of my bloopers in a story called SHADE. XD))

**Dark Fall vs. Demon Raven **

There was a long silence, and Raven could hear her heart pounding in her ears. That thing would pay for taking Beast Boy, **_her_** Beast Boy… Hers.…B-bump. Hers.…B-bump. _Hers_.…B-bump. He belonged to **_HER_**! Raven let out a cry of battle, and –! Tripped over the hem of her cloak, falling flat on her face. "Oof!" Dark Fall sweat dropped.

**Raven's Giant Magic Arrow **

The twelve symbols were vanishing from her painted body, and _reappearing on her weapon_! Thousands of smaller arrows were keeping the Dark Fall busy as she mounted her final assault. "Malus, Larsus, Olkas, Mortym, Ixiam, **_Raka_**!" She made to throw it, and its weight shifted unexpectedly. Raven staggered, then fell flat on her face. The arrow, a prop made of wood, broke in half.

"Somebody call props!" The director shouted over the laughter. "It was supposed to be stirofoam from strings!" Raven twitched a few times, her eyes in swirls.

**Raven sees Beast Boy's Scars **

"My God…" Raven whispered, covering her mouth with both hands in shock. She backed away slowly, until she hit the desk with her butt. "What did it _do_ to you?" she whispered, tears shining in her eyes. _Beast Boy's chest and arms were covered with 'I heart Starfire' tattoos. _

The green teen flushed embarassedly as Starfire cocked an eyebrow from behind the camera. "Uhm… I can _explain_!"

**The Third Side-effect to the Virus Treatment **

He paused for a long time before telling her the third one. Was it okay for her to know? Would it change her opinion of him? Only one way to find out. "The last side effect was… _well_…" he smiled a little awkwardly. "That very same day, I realized I was gay."

Raven went pale, and fainted. Beast Boy sweat dropped as every jaw on the set hit the floor. "I knew it!" Cyborg proclaimed, rushing forward and hugging him. Little hearts flew everywhere in the air."He's _all_ _mine_! **_HAH_**!" He pointed to the camera. "In yo' face, fan girls!" Beast Boy flushed, though he was still smiling.

**END OF BLOOPER REEL**

* * *

_Ahahahahahahaha! That was **classic**! I hope you enjoyed all my spur-of-the-moment, made up bloopers! I had all sorts of laughs writing them. Leave a review telling your favorite one, if you would. I'd apprieciate the input!_**STOP RIGHT THERE.** DON'T LEAVE YET. I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE. DRUMROLL PLEASE… (Beast Boy appears next to him with a drumset, doing the roll for him) Thank you. Ahem…THERE WILL BE ANOTHER RAVEN'S GAME! 

That's right! I'm making it into a full-blown trilogy! I'm pushing my luck to the limit, and hoping that my fans will come back for just one more game! Be on the lookout for '**RAVEN'S GAME 3: FINAL SHADOW**'! All five Titans are playing this time around!

To see it, since I've already posted the first part, click my name at the top left. It'll bring up my bio and all my stories. From there, you can access RG3! Cool, huh? If there's anyone who wants more BB Raven action, more terror, more blood, and more of the Dark Fall… come on down! You're the next contestant on… oh wait that's wrong… come see my story if you have the time! Raven's Game 3: Final Shadow!


End file.
